Between Darkness and Light There Is, Human
by RaeAnne
Summary: Obidala, Starting from the end of Episode I, a rearranging of a love story, FINAL CHAPTER 60405 PLUS PREVIEW OF PART II
1. CHAPTER ONE

**TITLE: **Between Darkness and Light…There Is Human  
**AUTHOR:** RaeAnne  
**RATING:** PG (perhaps PG-13 in later parts)

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, George Lucas owns all the characters, I am just messing with greatness here, this new rearranged plot however is mine.

**ATHOR'S NOTE:** Hi, this my version of Star Wars, it starts just as number one ends, and while parts of it are familiar, and it follows the same lines there are some big changes, namely it is an Obidala romance, I think that explains it all right there. :-)

I hope this story to span three parts, "Between Darkness and Light There Is…" is the name of the series and this is part one "Human". I hope I have explained this well, if I haven't please drop any questions in those great reviews (which I just love by the way) and I will be more then happy to try and answer them.

One last thing and then I'll shut up, please ignore any little mistakes pertaining to the "Star Wars" galaxy, lingo, out of character sentences and such, I am trying very hard, but this is one of my first stories and am having a time of it lol. Oh, before I forget, I have written this with Padme being about 20, leaving Obi-Wan at 25. Thank you so much!

RaeAnne

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_The dark side, they speak of it as some mythical place where only the evil dwell. Well I can tell you I've touched the dark side, I've tasted it. I've seen it consume also. I know the danger, I know the lure…I know the cure._

_I am Jedi, a sworn protector of the galaxy. I have no anger, no love, no emotion. I am the definition of peace, I am wise and fair…or at least I am supposed to be. Truth is I am human; flesh and blood, tears and pain joy and fear. Perhaps if things had been different I would be different too. Little did I know that one blond haired little boy and a dark haired beauty would forever change my existence. _

* * *

She has just united her world, bestowed peace to her nation. Naboo and Gungans. Dressed in white, a feathery trail draping behind her reminding me of the water fowl of this, world: her home. Light washes her, bathing her in a glow, her white filmy collar surrounding her like a halo, Queen Amidala, handmaiden Padme.

While peace is the reigning theme of the day, there is no peace in my mind and if my heart were allowed to feel, there would be no peace there either, I fear.

My now padawan stands at my side gazing blatantly at the Queen, he is the source of my unrest. How am I to take on this boy I have defied the council for, when even despite my best efforts, resent him…in some small way blame my Master's death on him? However wrong I know I am, these feelings sprout, take root even with my training. Queen Amidala was burdened with the task of saving her people, uniting her world. I have been given the burden of training the "Chosen One", the one who will balance the Force. Why did Qui-Gon have to die?

**_"Focus on the moment, young padawan."_**

Qui-Gon…why did you leave me this responsibility?

"Master, sir, the Queen is looking at us," Anakin nudges my side, breaking my reflection.

Indeed she is. Warm brown eyes speak of her soul; its obvious light dwells in her. She is moving to us, two golden medals in her hand.

"Jedi Knight Kenobi," her stately voice addresses us.

"It is because of your great help and protection that Naboo is free. It is with great gratitude and admiration I present this medal to you on behalf of Naboo," her smile is so bright, contrasting to her now sad eyes.

"It is an honor Queen Amidala," I bow, not letting my eyes fall from hers. Her hands tremble slightly as she places the crimson ribbon around my neck, her fingertips touching my chest as she smoothes the medallion into place.

"I also would like to present a second medal in memory and honor of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi, who fought bravely for Naboo's freedom. Master Jinn fell in battle but whose name will be forever written in the history text as one who gave all for our planet."

She opens fresh wounds anew in my heart which is supposed to be free of emotion. She speaks with great compassion and empathy when she addresses her people. She turns from the crowd to face me completely, blocking the on lookers' view of her actions.

"Jedi Obi-Wan…thank you," her voice drops as she reaches out with both hands, offering the folded ribbon with its glinting medal.

Her downcast eyes meet mine and I find tears waiting there. Our hands meet and as the medal is exchanged, I sense her soul, the soul that despite her best efforts cries out. Pain, great pain in her, her thoughts are most times so guarded and therefore not easily read, but now they are plain, and the one thing I sense is searing pain. Oh, Amidala…what has this battle cost you?

* * *

The day is ending and I am watching the suns of Naboo set. My padawan has been sent ahead of me to begin his training in the history of the Order. He will study holocrons and the history recordings of the Order, all things necessary before he ever picks up a lightsaber. It was a mixed emotion I felt as he boarded the transport, a bit of sadness because when I look at him I think of my Master and his faith in him…I think of my promise to my friend and master. But I also felt relief and much for those same reasons, maybe this time alone will allow me to come to terms with these things. Maybe I can come to take Anakin anew.

I also sense the Force is not done with Queen Amidala, not finished with the connection between the Queen, the boy and myself. Three of the Darksides most alluring qualities are represented in us: pain, fear, and anger. I am not anxious to see where the Force leads us.

The future is clouded, my vision, the council's vision…it is unsure. I need to feel the Force, I need to feel life.

_"Clear your mind" _

So much easier said then done. Oh sweet Padme, her brown eyes haunt mine. Queen Amidala of Naboo, her vision forever burned into my retinas, her image always on the verge of my mind, whether my eyes are open or closed.

Perhaps if Qui-Gon hadn't died, if this young boy hadn't been thrust into my path then I perhaps wouldn't be questioning everything I thought I believed in. I would not be falling away from the Code and towards this young Queen. Perhaps if I could see the reason behind all of this I could cope with present…

She is near. Her gentle, though assuming presences invades my tumbled mind. Like the warm sun set, her heat radiates to touch my cool mediation.

"Milady, why aren't you with the others?" I address her, but refuse to turn, unsure of myself.

"I've come to ask you the same thing Jedi Obi-Wan."

I smile; her voice has lost its air of formality, but still remains forever imploring.

"I am neither Naboo, nor Gungan your Highness; this is your victory celebration not mine."

She says nothing merely moves to stand next to me and looks to the nearly set suns.

"You seem very sad Obi-Wan…I don't need to have Jedi senses to see that…Is there anything that I can do?"

I hold back a laugh, though not the smile. Jedi are supposed to bring peace to others not the other way around. But that is what this woman does, brings peace, even to this troubled man.

"Am I that transparent milady?"

"No, not to everyone but to me yes, I've watched you for a long time now." She looks from the gleaming waterfall to me. Her words catch me by surprise; it was the last thing I expected.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," I swallow my shock and turn to look at her face.

"From the moment you leapt to my rescue, striking down droids with all the ease and grace of a deadly Naboo swan-piranha, I have watched. Even thought I at the time was not dressed as the queen you treated handmaiden Padme as though she was important. I have to tell you though, I was surprised to find that you were a bit of a show off," she grins brightly.

I start to deny it, feeling a hundred years older then I did before, feeling as though I could have never been that blithe…but her smile and recollection reminds that I was, and in turn, I smile.

"Trust me when I say, I acted that way often and that my stunts weren't only for the benefit of the Queen, but rather to bolster my young padawan pride," I laugh.

"So then, perhaps they were in some part, though not in entirety to impress the queen…? And Obi-Wan, how can I not trust you? After all you are a Jedi," she blinks her lashes with a coy smile, turning to enter the palace.

"Coming Jedi Kenobi?" she pauses and turns to meet my gaze which I am sure she knew followed her.

"Yes, milady."

* * *

My Master, I am again thinking of him, now I am remembering when we stood before the council when he first wanted Anakin to be trained.

**_"I'll train him!" _**he stated.

Before the council spoke, I had the thought "What of me? You found someone better, more talented, so to the side you cast me?" Yes, those selfish thoughts are of the Darkside but I could not help them. I did not see what my Master saw, I did not believe in the boy as he did and now I wonder if I didn't because I was enlightened or because I was afraid I would lose the man that I had been close to like a father? I fear it is the latter.

My Master's last words were of the boy, as I wept, my friend, my father thought and spoke only of a small desert boy who he hardly knew. Not a goodbye, not anything but "train the boy"! He showed more kindness to strangers then to me!

I will train Skywalker because I gave my word, because I will not fail to prove I am Jedi.

* * *

"You leave today am I correct Jedi Kenobi?" the Queen and her entourage march up the landing platform.

I hand my only bag to the loading droid and turn to her, fighting a heavy sigh, "My work here is finished, milady."

"And you are intending on leaving the planet without bidding farewell?" she accuses, aristocratic voice low.

Why bother softening the truth that is obvious? I can't exactly deny a ship that is doing final system checks can I?

"I was."

"So I see," her eyes are dark and she goes on "Meet me at the entrance in ten minutes, I wish to speak with Jedi Kenobi alone."

Glances are exchanged but her orders are followed. Once her security leaves, she brings her head up proudly and meets my eyes.

"Tell me Jedi, what is it like not to feel?" her voice softens and she steps toward me.

"I'm afraid I do not know milady."

"I don't believe you. You know what it is like to feel, I have seen it in your eyes, you've felt pain, but at moments like this you look as though you feel nothing at all…you are a Jedi, are you not instructed to feel nothing?"

She is so quick to speak, so quick to act.

"I am Jedi yes and I feel many things. I feel the Force, I feel peace, pain, suffering, fear, hate and anger, and it is what we do with these feelings that separate the Jedi. I feel so I can help where I am needed, not so I can live. A Jedi relinquishes his personal rights to emotion so that he can become in tune with the Force, in exchange, he feels the emotion of the galaxy. Jedi strive to bring peace and alleviate the darkness."

She nods thoughtfully, "From some great Jedi writing you recite. Tell me what you feel, or what you don't! Tell me Obi-Wan what of love? Do you feel love within the galaxy…your own…within the Force?"

Why is she pushing this? I fear to ask.

"If I may milady," I start prepared to recite more of my learning's from the Jedi Temple, the very things that I am at the moment doubting.

"I have felt love."

She steps closer, lifting her stubborn chin again to search my eyes.

"Your Master."

She knows far more then I would like, "Yes, he was like a father to me…the only one who cared; he was my best friend and my teacher."

She nods as though she understands, and for some reason I think she might.

"You miss him," she muses.

"Of course I do…should I not?" I let a bit of accusation seep though, running my fingers though my hair.

"Please, I mean not to accuse…I just wonder because at times you look like the world has ended and at others cool, docile, neutral…" she pauses biting her lip.

"Jedi?" I supply.

"Yes. Obi-Wan, I just want to know you, I want to know what's inside you…I don't know why you fascinate me, but you do. Perhaps it's because I think while we are completely different we are somehow the same."

I wonder what in the world I could have in common with this woman? The bigger question though is why does she want to know?

"Milady, you are a queen and I am a Jedi, like water and sky we are different," I smile softly.

"I agree and as such we compliment. The water reflects the sky…the sky leans down and whispers to the water 'we are the same' as it sees its reflection."

I stare, mouth agape she leaves me speechless.

"Jedi Kenobi, I wish you a safe journey, but I bid you not farewell, for I think we'll see each other again."

"I think so too milady may peace and the Force be with you," I breathe her eyes holding mine.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!** I just wanted to say that right off the bat, you guys _so_ make my day! One brief note, this chapter moves rather fast, the reason is…well I guess I just wanted to jump right into the Obidala stuff, which will kick in, in the next chapter and trying to fill in seven years worth of stuff just seemed a bit off the path. I am coming in at seven years instead of ten because…well I don't want to ruin it! Anyway from here on out the rearranged love story really starts. Thank you so much, your reviews are again so greatly appreciated, I can't even begin to tell you :-) RaeAnne

**CHAPTER TWO**

Which are you? I should have asked her. Water or sky?The question has been plaguing me for the better part of seven years. I haven't seen or spoken to the Queen of Naboo since that day on the platform.

I have found my faith again in the Jedi Order, perhaps though only for my padawan.

Anakin is neither a boy nor a man, he still has the accepting nature of his childhood but the pride of a teenage is growing every day. He has been a handful, but always ready to learn. He has become a friend. He is the 'Chosen One' I know that now and the scary thing is, he is beginning to know it too.

Oh, I see it in his eyes, especially now when he thinks I am not watching. His arrogance shows as he goes just beyond what I show him, just to prove he is better. I worry for him because he will be great, he will be powerful but I wonder if he will have the patience to cultivate the wisdom to keep him in check. He is too fueled by emotion.

Qui-Gon, I still think of him, remembering he is a part of the Force I feel flowing through me…that Anakin feels too. I have strived to be the perfect Jedi, for Anakin, for Qui-Gon, I represent myself to the council to the galaxy as a peaceful, dedicated Jedi. Only I know my inward battle.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker the council has requested your presence," an assistant to the council comes through the sparring room door.

"Of course," I beckon Anakin and we follow.

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan, Padawan Skywalker," Master Windu welcomes us as we stand before them.

"Have an assignment for you, we do," Master Yoda grips his cane.

"Yes, Queen Amidala of Naboo has been asked by the incumbent Queen of Naboo to become a Senator for the planet Naboo. There have been many threats made on the life of Queen Amidala, as well as two attempts…"

"The animals! They must be stopped!" Anakin lashes out at Master Windu.

"Mind yourself Padawan!" I reprimand with a cool voice.

He glares at me; he knows that I am aware of his feelings toward Padme.

"Good to listen to your Master young padawan, it is," Master Yoda murmurs.

"Back to the mission, many in the Outer Rim Territories side with the Trade Federation, which we know Queen Amidala does not. These people do not want to see the Queen take her seat come time for her term. Master Kenobi, you are familiar with the planet Naboo and its people. Amidala does not want extended security but at the insistence of the Royal Guard she has responded to the idea of a friendly face, favoring that thought to be not so much an invasion of privacy," Master Windu elaborates.

My padawan's feelings and thoughts are not well masked; I sense his anger, his pride and his rebellion. The council does too.

"Will you take this assignment?"

"We will!" Anakin rushes.

"Pleased with your willingness, we are, but this task is not for you Padawan," Master Yoda shakes his head.

I glance from the council to Anakin.

"You are progressing well Young Skywalker but we would like you to stay on Coruscant as we will be assisting with some Senate negotiations. We wish for you to stay here and work on these skills," Master Windu folds his hands.

Anakin's rage is barely contained, his breathing is labored. But even he knows when to hold his tongue, though he does not always follow his own warnings.

"Yes Master," he relents and I am inwardly sigh with relief.

"Obi-Wan you leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"But Master it is not fair! I know Padme! I should be there too! I should not be made to sit on this skyscraper riddled planet and supervise bickering politicians!" My padawan rants.

"Don't question the council, it's not your or my place young padawan learner," I hold back a chuckled, he is feisty I'll give him that.

"I know! But Master surely you know how I long to see her again…?" he paces.

"Anakin, Padme is a Queen, a queen much older then you, and you are Jedi and as such you must learn to be careful where you let your emotional ties lead you. I know you care for Padme and she for you, but you are friends. Let's leave it at that shall we?" I know my words are lame and even as I speak them I picture her big brown eyes and gentle smile, this lesson is not only for the student, but for the teacher also.

"I know, but I can not help myself…tell her I wish her well and that I miss her." He relents, shoulders heavy.

"I will, and Anakin…" I step onto my ship.

"Yes Master?"

"May the Force be with you.'

"And with you Master."

* * *

The landing strip is full when I arrive, familiar faces aplenty but the Queen's face is not among them.

"Obi-Wannn!" Jar Jar Binks is first to great me, pulling me into an elaborate hug.

"Hello Jar Jar," I laugh, I have missed this Gungan.

"Mesa no seen you in much, much long time!" he guides me to a waiting escort which will take me to Theed.

"It is good to see you Jar, Jar…really good to be back."

"The Queen is waiting for you in the throne room Master Kenobi," a royal guard opens the doors,

I nod, taking a moment to settle my mind. I already feel her presence and while it is calming, it's also unnerving. _"Calm your mind, be one with the Force"_ I say to myself and step through the doors.

The massive room of marble and stone is cool and bright, and empty.

"Queen Amidala, Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi is here," the guard announces me and disappears, closing the doors behind him.

Quick steps, I hear her as she comes from an alcove window.

"Obi Wan!" she cries smile radiant.

She has not changed, except maybe matured a little, grown up a little, but she is still aglow with youthful beauty that originates in her soul.

"Milady," I bow and before I can straighten completely she is throwing her arms around me. I am taken aback to say the least, I am not familiar with sort of action, I think I may like it…

"I've missed you!" she laughs moving to arms length.

"It's very good to see you again milady, though I do wish it were under better circumstances."

Her face becomes grave "As do I, though I doubt you would have come to visit if it weren't because of an assignment…This situation does not call for a Jedi. There are far more important issues in the galaxy."

Aww, Padme has given way to the Queen. Its interesting to watch her face change from carefree Padme to the stern formal Queen Amidala, she does it seamlessly.

"I beg to differ, your highness; your life is very important and as it appears your Senate seat too."

"Well either way it makes it look like Naboo's government is either weak or scared, neither of which I…I mean we, are," she sits on the throne hands gripping the sides

I nod stepping closer, "I know that you aren't…that Naboo, isn't weak and anybody who has heard about your victory against the Trade Federation knows it too. There is no shame in asking or accepting help," I can't help but grin at the up turned nose and the haughty, proud tilt of her head.

She eyes me, the faintest of smiles tugging at her lips.

"I have never seen you in a position that you couldn't get yourself out of, but we all need to be saved at some point. Let me be the one to save you, if the chance arises, you don't have to be afraid I will not let harm come to you." I feel her fear, just faintly at the edge of her mind. Fear I want to take away.

"Reading my mind Jedi?"

"Only your feelings milady, they were obvious."

"Oh I see, I think perhaps you misinterpret them because I don't have any fear of putting my life in your hands…there is no one I trust more with it."

I believe her, it blows me away but she speaks the truth and it makes me tremble. No, she does not fear for her life with me, she has unshakable faith it seems. I see, that, but what then does she fear?

* * *

"I will not be a prisoner in my own home!"

Okay, so keeping her from leaving her personal wing of the palace was an unwise choice, blame it on lack of communication with the Force, or something like that.

"Milady, there were three men caught trying to enter the palace grounds yesterday, that are becoming increasingly more bold we can't risk it," I sigh watching as she plants her hands on her hips with much irritation.

"You have been here five days and in that time you have made me quit going to outside meetings…going outside all together and now you are trying to limit me to one wing of the palace!"

We are alone in the formal receiving room adjacent to her private sitting room and bedroom, she takes advantage of this, throwing her hands in the air, showing her anger and stubbornness outwardly, something she has carefully trained herself not to do when in official capacity, and it is amusing.

"It's for your protection milady…besides you trust me," I state with a grin, a smug grin that I know is dangerous, but she is too fun to bate.

"And you are using that fact against me! Yes, I trust you, though I am beginning to wish I didn't. I also know you are one of the greatest Jedi in the galaxy and I have full faith that you will protect me when you take me on a walk."

Oh, she's sneaky, but this one isn't one of her more clever turnabouts.

"We've been through this, and flattery will get you everywhere…except with a Jedi."

She huffs folding her arms, "So it seems. And I still want to go outside so we are revisiting this issue."

"What if I deny your request?"

"You will be miserable," she glares.

I believe her.

"Fine, but we go on my terms," I give in.

She smiles and sits on the settee, skirt fanning around her.

"Of course, you are my protector after all, I will abide by your wishes," she flashes a saucy smile and flutters long thick lashes.

I choke on my laughter, sure okay, she'll go along, I believe that.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight, going out in broad day light wouldn't be advisable, very risky. You will have to see Naboo by moon light milady, it's safer."

"Yes Master Jedi—I don't mind night time, if fact moonlight is my favorite way to see Naboo," her voice is airy and wistful. I smile, I am glad she is happy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Nyoko:** Thank you for your review, the water sky thing just sort came to me when I was first putting ideas together for this story, I am glad you liked it!

**sassy-satine:** I just wanted to say that I love your stories and of course really appreciate the review. This is my second Star Wars story (well technically the first but I wrote a really short one while in the middle of this one, called Winds of Change) and I have been just having a blast with it. I hope this story isn't too vague, I don't mean it to be, it's just these first few chapters deal much with what happened in the movies and therefore don't require much painting for a picture to form, but I hope to add more detail in soon.

**Aiska Kenobi:** What an awesome review, that just made me so happy, I set to work getting this chapter ready! I hope you enjoy!

**SuP3R G1R:** I too am crazy about Obidala stories… I am just plain crazy about Obi-Wan, so go figure, thanks for the review!


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Your Highness, Master Kenobi is here," Sache announces me.

The personal sitting room speaks Padme so gracefully. The soft feminine touches, the vibrant colors all state Padme as apposed the rest of the palace that shouts Queen Amidala.

"I'm ready," Padme enters from her chambers.

I am for a moment, stunned. There are few things that I can't prepare for—this is one of them. She is stunning. She wears a soft pink and blue gauzy dress that hooks around her slender neck leaving her arms and shoulders bare. A gentle pearl belt sits on perfect hips, an azure blue gem falling from the center.

"I…um…are you ready?" I stutter stupidly.

She grins, a faint blush staining her cheeks, "I—am."

I think I am blushing now, now that she has taken the lead revealing to me her bare back.

"I love this time of time of day. Its perfect, like stolen moments that belong neither to the day nor the night…" she sighs as we step into the highly guarded Royal Gardens.

"These moments shall belong to us. I am Queen so I decree these moments between the suns set and the moons rise to be Padme's and Obi-Wan's," she nods with satisfaction. She puts her arm through my bent elbow and keeps my pace, the pace I have now slowed.

I suck in a breath finding air elusive when she is near.

"What would you do if were given an amount of time where anything was possible…You could have anything, do anything and there would be no consequences, no repercussions?" she asks suddenly stopping our strides.

I eye a stone bench a few paces away, nestled among a Moon's Flower covered arbor. I take the steps and sit, preparing my thoughts; this is in deed a strange question. She stands before me waiting.

"It would depend, I suppose on how long it would be for," I sigh.

She plucks an ivory blossom with its cool blue center from the arbor and twirls it between her thumb and finger.

"What does it matter? An hour, a day, you could have anything!"

"It does matter milady. Because there are things that I would do if given a day but things if only given an hour I wouldn't," I shrug.

"Why?"

I fold my arms, "Because paradise for an hour would be torture for eternity when it's taken away. But a day…well a day lived well, lived fully, that is a day you can relive again and again, but that hour—well that just isn't worth the effort, or the pain."

The flower drops and her eyes grow wide, "You are right, you are truly wise Obi-Wan."

I laugh eyeing the flower; the creamy white petals remind me of her bare skin, soft and perfect. I may not be able to touch her, but why shouldn't this flower have the pleasure? For a moment, I use the Force to play.

She is first awed, then amused as I lift with bloom, moving it towards her, positioning it behind her ear.

"A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful woman," I breathe with a laugh though to my dismay it sounds more like a sigh.

She steps close to me, and even closer still, hiding both of us in the arbor.

"Thank you."

I can barely hear her words.

She begins to lean down, I know what is coming, I want it more then I can say, certainly, more then I should.

_Anakin._

I freeze, and before either of us can react to my sudden stiffness, a shot rings out.

"Get down!" I cry pulling her into the arbor and behind me. My pulse pounds and with only a breathes time draw my lightsaber.

Rustling of trees surround us.

"Guards!" I shout shielding Padme with my body. I can't move for I will expose her, another blast comes at us; I am able to deflect it with a quick snap.

"It'll be alright milady, I promise," I assure.

Three more shots in rapid succession, I deflect every one.

"Queen Amidala! Your Highness?" I hear the guards enter by way of the noisy iron gate, then the rustle of the intruder's footsteps start then fade. I want to chase them, I want to hunt them down but I have to remain, I have to keep her safe, I can't leave her open.

"She's fine, she's here!" I step away from Padme letting anxious guards and handmaidens rush to her.

"There were at least three, get the Queen into her chambers, keep her there. No one enters or leaves the palace till I return. Understood?" I nearly growl at the Captain.

"Yes, sir."

"Obi-Wan what are you doing?

I turn to the Queen who has regained herself, fear still evident in her eyes.

"My job," I answer starting for the gate.

"Be careful!" her words follow me.

* * *

I let my guard down; my mind wasn't focused on what it should have been. She could have been killed because I was too busy using the Force to play with flowers instead of using it to sense the would be assassins…I failed. 

Foot prints in the soft dirt, they went east. Closing my eyes, I quiet my mind…_see the Force_…

Instead of the Force, I can only think of my failure, I can't get a lead on them. I follow the footstep till the end of the dirt. I grab the speederbike that waits.

Freedom, I find it once I am far enough from the palace, from her. Finally the connection comes back, faint at first, like a whisper. What is a Jedi without the Force?

Closing my eyes, I let the Force guide me, a reckless act I am sure the people around me think.

I get only to the outside of the city, there I find nothing. Emptiness. The Force trail ends abruptly.

With frustration, I return to the palace. My anger is scaring me, my emotions are not in check, I am angry, I am worried, I am anxious and that is not of a Jedi. I shouldn't have been outside with her in the first place! I should have stuck to my position; I should never have been out there…

"I want guards at every entrance and any place considered a penetrable area! Alert me if there is any, and I mean _any _questionable activity!" I glare sternly at the Captain of the Guards as I enter.

He nods, salutes and leaves…to fill my request if he is smart, and I know he is.

I breathe deeply starting for the Queen's quarters. Moving quickly my robes billow behind me, then hang with sudden loss of motion as I stop abruptly at her door.

I can't do it, fighting her leaves me utterly in an upheaval. _Remember you training _I remind myself. I control my breathing, resolve my mind to calm, and knock on the door, "Your Highness, it's alright it's me."

"Obi-Wan!" she cries throwing open the door flinging herself into my arms.

I tremble as I resist returning her fevered embrace. My worry and relief breaks my resolve and I cling to her.

"Oh Padme," I whisper, mouth in her hair.

She cries softly into my course, tawny tunic.

She is safe for now; she is mine—for now.

* * *

"Sabe, be careful, they are still after the Queen and while I suspect it won't take them long to figure out she is gone you will still be in danger," I tell the young handmaiden as I load the real Queen's things into a small gondola speeder. 

"Yes Master Kenobi," Sabe nods obediently.

I sigh studying the pitch black night. I pray this is the right choice, the Force seems vacant to me tonight.

"Tell the Queen we are ready."

Sabe nods again and quickly heads for the small building where Padme waits. Seconds later Padme emerges huddled in one of my dark brown robes, the hood hiding her head and face.

"Are you ready milady?" I asked hushed.

"Yes," she states, there is no hesitancy, no fear, no doubt.

I board the boat and offer a hand to her. The water is calm and we glide smoothly, only a small wake breaking the sleek water. I constantly search the banks, only the occasional animal life Force detectable in the midnight black night.

"Sleep milady, we'll reach our destination soon…I'll be right here, watching, keeping you safe," I guide the gondola looking down to her.

She tips her head but the moonless night offers no light in which to see her expression.

"I think that having you near will finally allow me to sleep peacefully."

Having you near milady—well it's both peace like heaven and torture like hell, but I yearn for every second.

* * *

And sleep she did, the whole way. Paddy Accu meets us at the dock of the Naboo Lake Resort with sleep laden eyes and dull smile. The sun is just on the rise. I don't want to wake her, she looks so incredibly serene and at ease with her brown hair pooling on her folded arms where she lays her head, the brown hood having fallen sometime along the way. 

"Hello Mr. Accu," I great the aging man, remembering Padme describing him as a grandfather figure, it is an accurate description.

"Master Jedi. I am glad to see you and the Queen have arrived safely."

"Yes, as am I. The Queen has been under immense stress and has only now gotten some rest. If you could possible manage the bags I will bring her in," I smile softly as she stirs slightly in her sleep.

"Got it," Paddy takes a few of the bags and starts toward the estate.

"Come on now milady…" I mutter to myself lifting her effortless into my arms and cradle her.

She fits perfectly, as if she was made for me to hold. I start up, stepping lightly.

"Obi-Wan…"

I am startled to hear her voice, but she is only speaking in her sleep, I release my pent up breath. Leaning my ear down, I try and catch the last words she is mumbling.

"I…I…lov…" I can't make out the rest as she shifts pressing her face into my collar bone.

I make it to the main house, Paddy is just returning from depositing the luggage in their respective places I suppose, meets me at the entrance and proceeds to show me to the Queens chambers.

The room is coolly decorated, with icy gray rugs on polished wood floors, a stretching ceiling that has stormy gray clouds painted faintly on it, the gray-blue washed walls are adorned with wistful water paintings, large ornate furnishings fill the room but the crowning glory is a large four poster bed with royal blue satin bedding, which faces the floor to ceiling double glass doors opening to a balcony, the doors covered with crisp white lace curtains. This is without a doubt a room for Padme…the Queen.

Laying her on the bed I feel my heart clutch, she was content in my arms but as she leaves them, her face contorts to a look of loss, of confusion and I hear her whimper softly before turning her head into the pillow. Is she looking for me? Does she miss me holding her? Does she even know it was me?

Shaking my head I walk out, she is my charge, I have been entrusted with her safety and all I can think about is how beautiful she is, how good she felt.

_"You are a Jedi get a grip," _I tell myself sternly starting down the hall.

* * *

The morning brings new hurdles, ones the human side of me revels in while the Jedi side balks. 

"No one knows we are here, we are for the fist time on the closest thing to a vacation, and lets enjoy it!" Padme huffs hands positioned on her hips, a place she likes to keep them I am finding.

"Your Highness, this is neither a vacation nor a license to be carefree. I am to make sure no harm comes to you till you take your seat on the Senate," I state my mission as much for my benefit as hers.

"I understand, but please loosen up at least a bit! You can start by calling me Padme, not milady or your highness. There is absolutely no reason to be so formal here anyway," she laughs sitting in a soft chair on her room's balcony.

"Milady, you are still the Queen and I am still only a Jedi, no matter if there are people around or not," _yeah, Obi, keep reciting that_…I've used that argument a few times myself in relation to this and shall we say …a few other situations.

"I won't be Queen in a few weeks; besides we are friends Obi-Wan…at least I thought we were. Shall I from now on always refer to you as Master Jedi Knight Kenobi?" she sticks out her stubborn chin.

Oh, I wish you would! That does not sound as perfect coming from your lips as Obi-Wan does.

"Different situation," I begin.

"No, no, we are the same. We've been through this before, or don't you remember? Water and sky, equally important, equally different but both completely necessary; Obi-Wan, Padme…"

One more wall of protection crumbles around my heart.

"As you wish…Padme," I sigh.

* * *

**  
A/N:**

**sassy-satine: **Where to begin? What a thorough review, I appreciate it so much (it helps so much to know what the readers think…makes writing so much easier and fun)! I have to say there was some satisfaction in writing Anakin staying on Coruscant, I just really hated they way his character went in Episode II…it's like geez Anakin get a grip on your hormones. As far as flattering a Jedi goes…no, it doesn't work, but as for an author…well it works like magic :-) Again, I appreciate your review so much!

**sayinjinij7: **Thank so much for the praise, I am so glad that people are enjoying my story, makes me feel so good (cheesy huh:-) I think I am going to be able to finish all three parts, truth be told I am in the middle of two now; I just can't stop writing it! I hope that everyone sticks around for them and likes them!

**SuP3R G1R: **aren't they so? Obi-Wan and Padme are classic, unrequited love…always the perfect love story. Thanks for the review!

**mrs. skywalker: **I have to agree on all points, Anakin just made me sick in II, and Obi-Wan can not get any better...yummy!

**KindaConfuzzled: **I like to pretend when I watch the movies that Padme settled for Anakin because she couldn't have Obi-Wan…she just married Anakin so she could still have a connection to Obi-Wan…what can I say I am just a wee bit delusional. Thanks for reviewing

**Aiska Kenobi: **Thanks for the review, and sure, I would be flattered to have you post my story on your site! And thank so much for asking, makes my day when people like my stories enough to ask to archive them. Just email me, and I will glad to help in any way with sending the story…I also have if you are interested a title fan art that goes with the story. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH, **for the reviews!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The days progress rather uneventfully after that, well until just after the afternoon meal two days later. We sit again on her balcony where twin stone stairs lead down on either side into a private courtyard and rose gardens.

"Tell me, how is Ani?"

The question catches me off guard; it's a rare time when my padawan is not on the forefront of my mind.

"He is well, hardly looks or acts like the little Ani I'm sure you remember. I am ashamed to say I neglected to convey his regards, he misses you and says he thinks of you often and hopes to see you soon," I don't know why that was so hard to get out.

"That's alright; we've had a busy time, easy to forget things... How has he handled being away from his mother? I know that he was taking it hard."

I nod, knowing the dreams that have plagued him, "He misses her of course, the boy has gone through a lot, but the pain will lessen and with time fade entirely."

"That's rather cold!" she states putting down her pazzaak cards.

"I'm sorry? What is cold?" I am in the dark completely.

"Do you not remember your parents?"

I shake my head, and though she seems unbelieving, she continues on, "Your Master then. One should never just get over losing someone close…the pain should lessen yes, but if it were to fully go away it would be because you forgot, and no one should ever forget being loved."

I have rarely seen her so animated. Her statements are true and I know love to be the most powerful emotion, a force to rival the Force, but love has two sides, and one can lead to the Dark side, the other can bask in the Light, that's the danger, that is why the Jedi refuses love altogether.

"You know of the Force right?" I start to arrange my thoughts in a way to which I can express my position. She nods.

"There is dark and there is light, evil and goodness. Even love can lead to the darkness because love can lead to obsession, emotional—moral blindness, a Jedi is called to walk in the Light at all times…love is something we have to sacrifice," I fail at putting it adequately.

"What is between the Darkness and the Light?" she lets my words hang for a moment before she poses her question.

"Human," I answer simply.

"And aren't you human?" she breathes, eyes finding mine.

"I am Jedi."

I feel air constrict, breaking my gaze from hers, finding it too tempting to hold.

* * *

"Let's take a swim!" Padme announces with glee, turning from her balcony railing a few hours later.

"It's too cold I think," I pause seeing her longing, it is a nice day to be on the water…"How about a boat ride instead, perhaps to the island?"

"Wonderful we'll take a picnic," she says rapidly, tapping her chin absently.

"What ever will make you happy, milady," I laugh.

She glares mockingly but seems to decide not to address the 'milady' issue. She instead heads inside to begin what ever preparations she has in mind.

I will go secure the transportation.

Paddy is in the dock house when I arrive.

"Good afternoon, Paddy," I greet him.

"Afternoon Jedi," Paddy nods not leaving his task of repairing the worn speeder gondola.

"The Queen and I are going to take a ride to the island; do you have boat for us?" I sense he is holding something back, something troubling.

"I do."

He doesn't look up from his task just tinkers more with engine manifold.

"What is the matter Paddy? Something is amiss, will you tell me?"

"You care for the Padme don't you?"

I blink; he states the question more as fact, I can't seem to come up with a coherent reply.

"No need to hide it from me son, I know you are Jedi, I know your code…'there is no emotion…'"

"There is peace'…" I finish. I feel something strange coming from him now, something new, and something I haven't felt before…no, no! This can't be right!

"It is, it was a long, long time ago, a lifetime really," he chuckles and I stare in total befuddlement.

"You were a Jedi? …How come I did not sense it?"

"I did not allow you to. I haven't been a Jedi in over forty years, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten how to control my mind, or how to read others…So ask your question."

Yes, he does know how to read minds. "What happened?"

He laughs putting down his wire router, "I fell in love…became disenchanted with the Order. You remind me of myself…back then. You are stronger with the Force then I was, you still have much to learn though. I am out of practice dealing with other Jedi; I haven't used the Force to read other's emotions in such a long time.  
Yours weren't easily read, weren't easy at all really. But because I saw what I went through I recognized the look of love instantly…the look of pain because of love, unmistakable.  
You're pain isn't just because of your conflict of loving Padme though is it? There is great suffering and great struggle also within you. So maybe it is my turn to ask…'what happened'?"

I look at him for a long minute…asking myself if it would be wise to share with this man. I find no malice, or deception, only a weary man with tired eyes and worn hands…a Jedi with a time creased face.

"My Master was killed in a battle, a battle for this planet. He was my best friend, the closet thing to a father I have ever had. With his dying breath he spoke only of a boy, he wanted me to train…nothing of me. A Jedi is taught to be neutral, as you know, but life is not neutral! There is pain, there is hope, there is good and yes, even evil and corresponding emotions that go with it! I am tired of fighting my natural, my human reactions to these things! I felt loss over my Master, I felt resentment towards an innocent little boy, anger towards the council … who say only 'the future is clouded', I feel love for a Queen I have no right to love, I am everything a Jedi shouldn't be…and I don't know how to change it."

He is silent for what seems like an eternity.

"How long ago was this?" he asks.

"Seven years ago."

He nods tapping the speeder, "It seems to me that you need to let this stuff go. I'm serious Obi-Wan, let it go, find peace, make peace, something because this is tearing you apart. Your Master was your Master, I am sure that he, in his own way cared, he must have a had a reason he was so adamant about this boy, trust his wisdom, the boy, its not his fault as I sense you've come to realize on your own. The council, well they are the council, have been for centuries and will remain so, they wont change. As for the Queen…well that's a whole 'nother topic."

Tell me about it, we could spend a week on the subject and only scratch the surface.

"I have lived both the life of the Jedi, and of the typical human…no love, love abound, peace, chaos. I can tell you each have their own flaws, their own rewards. A Jedi is attuned to the Force, he draws his purpose for it, and he lives by it…your average human…well he is spirited on by a little thing called love, which really isn't little at all. It's passionate, it's scary, it's overwhelming, it's drowning it's everything that consumes, everything that a Jedi is supposed to abstain from. Love can lift you higher then the farthest moon, it can take you lower then deepest ocean, it can build you up, it can tear you down. Love can save you, it can also condemn. Once someone has tasted it, they will spend the rest of their lives trying to find it, trying to keep it, and if unfortunate enough to find it and lose it, they will spend the rest of their lives trying to forget it.  
The Force is made up of every living being right? Every living being knows love; only those with a mind—that can make a choice, choose not to love. Love, real love is precious, there is no substitute. I firmly believe that you can be a Jedi and know love; I don't believe that you will lose your ability to sense the Force; in fact, I think it improves because you are opening more of yourself, instead of closing it off. The Order thinks it is preempting a fall by closing off the ability to feel the single most impacting emotion. But in the end it still comes down to a choice, love or hate, good or evil, everyone makes that choice regardless of being a Jedi or not. The consequences for a Jedi, however are much more permanent…the end result impacting all those around them."

"But you didn't remain a Jedi, you left…I don't know if can give up the Order, I have a padawan, I have a duty…" I stutter numbly.

"Did you not hear me? I said you can still be a Jedi and love! I left the Order because my purpose had been finished, but you, I sense you are just beginning. Don't get me wrong, being a Jedi and falling in love is not going to be an easy task, if you are not dedicated and careful, if you are careless it will destroy you. Embrace love and let it help you not hinder you, remember goodness and don't be blinded by imitation love, be diligent, be steadfast and you will succeed in having both," he is serenely reflective as he runs his hands over his thread bare vest.

"How will I know the imitation?" I ask weakly.

"Oh my boy, you'll know, but I can tell you that Padme's is very real. I've know her since she was a baby. She does not trust easily, she trusts you, she doesn't laugh freely, you light her up. Look into your heart, you have to make the choice, you have to ask yourself if you are willing to make the sacrifice, put in the effort. There is no right or wrong here, there is no failure."

I have a choice? I have a chance to love? Can that be true?

"What happened to the woman you loved?" I ask just before I hear nearing footsteps, Padme's footsteps.

"She died, giving birth to our child, many years ago."

The sadness and pain is unmistakable. I can't further the conversation for Padme alight with a radiant smile bursts through the door.

"I'm ready!" she grins.

I meet Paddy's eyes once more and I feel nothing, he has pulled the veil up again.

_It's up to you Obi-Wan, choose your path. _

* * *

"This thing is a relic!" I laugh as I try and maneuver the oars of this wooden boat Paddy has given us.

"I prefer the term, 'classic'," Padme laughs contently folding her hands over her sage green skirt.

"Fine then, I'll let you row this 'classic'" I mumble finally finding a rhythm.

"I love it here, it's so peaceful," she ignores my muttered comment, but I have to agree she does seem peaceful, she seems to soften here.

"The island is where my friends and I used to swim; we'd spend all day exploring and climbing trees…"

I smile sensing the fondness in her voice, how quickly sadness invades it.

"Then we grew up. I miss my childhood, it was blissful…but we all grow up I suppose," she loosens her hands, brushing at invisible dirt; I think she is trying to brush away her melancholy more then anything.

"Let's then take today and relive your favorite moments, for today your fantasy shall be your reality." It's strange but just seeing her smile makes my every past accomplishment dim, just knowing I made her smile, knowing that I can make her happy. I enjoy making her happy…I am at my happiest when she is at hers.

"Thank you," she says softly, her eyes telling me more then her words.

"My pleasure milady."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, I wish I could respond a little more to the reviews, because I do appreciate the encouragement and comments, but I have been trying to fight off the tail end of a cold, and have just felt yucky…but anyway…

**ScrewtheJediCode786: **I am sure glad that you have been reading Obidala lately…and I am glad that you picked mine to read :-) Maybe we Obidala supporters can sway you permanently? Just a thought :-) Thanks so much for the review.

**Crystalkenobi: **Thank you so much for the kind words! I have tried to make this story a little different, mostly because I was so disappointed with Episode II, I thought that the moment Obi-Wan and Padme stood on the steps at then end of PM was just the perfect time to turn the tides, I hope this story gives a viable alternative to the original. Thank you for reading!

**Chase Liquor: **Thank you for reading, I could not STAND Anakin in number II, I was crushed because I just loved him in Episode I, just too bad, oh well…Obi-Wan makes up for it all :-)

**SuP3RG1R: **I know, the whole "call me Padme" thing was just a bit cheesy, but well…it was just too fun to write… :-) Thanks for the review.

**mrs****. skywalker: **You and me both…vacation with Obi-Wan… forget that ANY time with Obi-Wan would be like heaven! LoL Thanks for reviewing!

**sassy-satine**Again thank you for the thorough review, I look forward it. I enjoy writing Obi-Wan, while I don't always nail his character there is such depth for exploring emotionally and Padme is just too inquisitive for her own good LoL so it's fun writing. I am glad that you liked the chapter; I hope you too, liked this one.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**RaeAnne**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**DISLCAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Wow, I just wanted to say how excited I am about the response to this story, thank you guys!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Have you ever seen grass so green?" she laughs running through the sandy strip of beach to lush vividly green grass on the island.

"No, I don't think I have," I love her childlike exuberance.

"Come on Obi-Wan, let's run, carefree like children," she waves to me and as I finally heave the 'classic' boat, ashore.

"Milady, I have just rowed you to this island and you now you are going persist in sprinting across it?" I laugh sitting on the side of said boat.

"Come on, please? Imagine we have been shipwrecked on this exotic unknown world and we have to find a place to hide from evil space pirates!" she is so alive, it amazes me, her fire spreads through her.

She comes towards me, grabbing my hand proceeding to pull me up.

She like so many times before astonishes me. I want to feel free; I want to forget for just a few minutes my worries, perhaps even my training. Running with this wild, child like sprite in the tall grass undoes something in me, something that had been tied too tight, for far too long.

"Scream, Obi-Wan! Just scream and release it all," she pants as we come to the edge of a cliff, looking down on calm blue water.

"Padme," I cough my lungs constricting as they beg for air.

"Just do it, it's easy…" she breathes in deep and releases a cry like I've never heard from her before.

I bend slightly resting my hands on my knees breathing in, I look to the water and for a second I see my Master's reflection in the depths. I flash back to the last time someone cried out with as much power as Padme just did…it was I.Itwas when Qui-Gon was stuck by Darth Maul and I was separated by a force wall…I can't do this, I can't forget, I can't put it away. The things I care about are taken away…emotion gets in the way; I am not supposed to care…

"I can't," I shake my head straightening and head away from the cliff.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" she follows grabbing my arm.

"I wish I could do this, I tried, I really did, but I am a Jedi, simple as that, I can't leave behind everything," I grunt sitting lamely in the grass.

"Look at me," she instructs kneeling in front of me.

I can't, I am vulnerable when she penetrates my soul with her eyes, and she does every time.

"Obi-Wan…" she finds my eyes by lifting my chin with her soft touch.

"Padme, I'm not the perfect Jedi everyone thinks I am! I still struggle with resentment toward my Master, I am sometimes jealous of my own Padawan who despite myself I have come to love like a son…I am questioning the Code, the very core of what I am…I am nothing like you think I am," I ramble finding that I am broken, it's all out, and I can't bare to see the disappointment in her face. I burry my head in my hands, feeing like a coward.

I can only hear my thudding pulse; I can only feel the scratchy materiel of my robe.

"You are exactly what I've always known you to be…" her voice is like soft clouds wrapping around me.

"You are perfect in my eyes Obi-Wan, not because of your Jedi skills but because you are compassionate, you are caring, you are honest and good, you are gentle, strong, capable… and not afraid to admit you are human," she whispers in my ear.

I feel a tremor run down me as she places her hand on my arm. I bring my head up and she smiles, "You are a great Jedi and you will become even greater with time…you are human Obi-Wan, don't forget that…" she is so quiet and gentle as she leans in putting her forehead against mine.

She feels so good I can't pull away, I can't move. Why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to desire the thing I'm not supposed to have?

"Obi-Wan, I believe in you…"

Tears spring to my eyes, I haven't cried since Qui-Gon died. How does she know exactly what to say? How does she know that's all I ever wanted…all I ever wanted was for someone to believe in me. I fight off another tremor that climbs my spin. Her touch, her voice, her belief…she moves me in ways the Force has never.

"Padme…I'm not supposed to…" I struggled with words as I break our touch, the tears drying before they have a chance to fall.

"Not supposed to what?" she looks to the ground.

"I'm not supposed to love," I state with disgust.

"But you do—?" she breathes with awe.

"I do…more then you know, more then I should," it's my turn to reach out. I run a hand down the side of her face committing to memory every sensation that her every feature creates in me.

She whimpers, leaning into my hand, "Obi-Wan…tell me, what do you love?"

"Oh Padme, I love you," my admittance feels like release. I am shaking so much my head throbs from the motion. I close my eyes letting my mind burn this image into my memory.

"You do?" her voice is soft, quiet, gentle contrasting to her question which to me is earth shaking.

I open my eyes and for the first time, in a long time, see clearly.

I take the sides of her face, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks, "Yes I do," I kiss her forehead, her eyes then her cheeks where tears have escaped creating light salty paths for me to trail with feather light kisses. I smile when I see her tremble as I pull away.

"I love you too, you know," she opens her eyes.

"Aww, I hoped…thought you might," I lean forward my intention to do what I have been fighting to do…kiss her.

She doesn't hesitate, only tilts her face to meet mine. Her lips are so much softer then I imagined, sweeter then golden honey, she tastes like a rain laden pear…like a cool rain drop…wait that is a rain drop…

"It's raining…we should get inside," I mumble against her mouth.

"Nonsense, I love the rain…" she smiles wrapping her arms around my neck. I grin not believing this happening.

"I think I'm beginning to like it too," I steal her lips again. She giggles and I pull her close.

She moulds against me, the rain drenching us, I kiss her harder, my desire building. I can't get enough of her, I can't satisfy my hunger. I tug her lip, nipping it softly, she moans.

"I love you," she gasps as we pull away begging for air.

I meet her desire filled eyes, too long we've waited. I take her hands pulling her back, trailing kisses along her neck, jaw line, behind her ear…it's there I find her weakness.

"Obi-Wannnn" she moans drawing out my name like a sigh. I find this amusing, and arousing. I take full advantage of the situation. I trace the soft skin behind her ear with the tip of my tongue, loving the feeling of her turning pliant in my arms.

She then surprises me, pulling away, she stands, dress clinging to her, rain loosening her luminous waves of hair.

"Come get me," she laughs richly her eyes beckoning; her cheeks flushed, and lips full.

It takes me a minute to regain my equilibrium, so I just stare at her, her playful yet challenging gaze.

"Come on!" she gives me a frustrated hands on hip gesture then starts to sprint though the slick grass, rain still pelting.

I watch her run, stopping to twirl now and again, I love this woman. Standing I follow her.

She sees me coming and shrieks with laughter as she picks up her speed. I find my release, I find my freedom. I've found love and claimed it, love born pure. Don't ask me how, but she has been able to do something that the Order, mediation…time has not been able to do…heal me.

I reach her quickly, my arms circle and hold her.

"You got me," she smiles reaching up with a hand that I thought I, had pinned against my chest and brushes away a few errant stands of hair that have fallen across my forehead.

"I do, and I can promise I do not intend on letting you go," I vow kissing her ardently.

In the rain, we stand kissing, loving, and soaking up the water falling from the sky. If we are sky and water then…our love is like the rain; born from the sky, originally from the water of the earth, renewed and let down from the clouds, open up the sky and let the love pour out…I'm ready.

* * *

"I don't want to go in yet…" she smiles arching an eyebrow tugging my hand as we stand on the mainland shore. 

"It's getting chilly out, and we're still wet," I sigh feeling the argument weakening by the second.

"Let's build a fire, it's our time," she nods to the nearly set suns.

I smile resistance fading completely, "All right lets get wood."

She nods and in a short time, we have a small but roaring fire of drift wood.

I sit against a large log, Padme in my arms, head perfectly tucked under my chin. I am still awed to be holding her.

"Thank you for this; it has been a truly perfect day."

She shifts closer, "My pleasure milady" I kiss her hair.

She pulls away slightly turning to look into my face, "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asks tipping her chin; I know that if she were able she would put her hands on her hips.

"Habit…because every time I do I truly claim you as mine, Childish I suppose but it was my secret way of letting you know you were mine, even if I was the only one that knew it," I laugh for some reason feeling extremely foolish for just admitting that.

"Then in that case I like it…I like the thought of being yours…of you being mine."

My heart stops and I finally for the first time since kissing her think of the consequences, the obstacles…the reality of this. She is not mine, I can't be hers…I am betraying my Order, my padawan. These realizations rock me. She must sense it, because she pulls back her eyes searching mine.

"Shh not now," I put a finger to her lips as she starts to speak.

If this is all I get, if this day of holding, loving, kissing is what I am allotted, I'll take it.

I pull her close, holding her tightly.

The flames flicker and dance, time passes. I love her, I am losing her.

* * *

By the time I walk her back to her room I have settled myself, focused my mind.

"Good night Ob-Wan," she barely gets the words out, tears falling. I've hurt her… she knows, she knows this is it.

"I'm sorry Padme…I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to hurt you," I scramble, all the Jedi training in the galaxy can not prepare a man for the battle he goes through every time a woman cries.

"Shh, now, I'm not sorry, not even a little bit. I don't have a single regret. I knew you were a Jedi when you kissed me and I know you still are, as you stand before me. Remember when you me about a day lived perfect? You told me that one day lived perfect could be relived a thousand times over?" she puts on a brave front, biting her lip.

"Well this is my day lived perfect. This day I'll hold in my heart and revisit it every time I long for you…which is always," she laughs, her laughter quickly becoming tears again.

I fold her in my arms once more kissing her hair. "As I long for you in every moment of every day. We'll meet in these perfect memories…I love you milady, don't forget," I pull away while I still can, I walk away while my legs can still carry me, I will say my goodbye while my heart is still able to beat.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, always wonderful :-) 

**SuP3R G1R:** He is the best, no doubt ;-)

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Thank you so much for the review! I have tried to making falling in love reasonable which is, in and of its self so very not, so I've settled for at least plausible :-) Thank you so much for reading!

**mrs. skywalker:** No words of poetry, just little 'ole me lol, I am glad you like them though, love is so hard to describe, and trying to rationalize it to a Jedi? Huh, I am surprised I could string two sentences together :-) Sydney, Ewan…I am there! One question though…do you think his wife would mind?

**Aiska**** Kenobi:** Thank you! I was a bit worried about the Paddy/Obi-Wan conversation I thought that it might have been a little on the gushy side (though personally I was pleased with it, then again I am cotton candy kind of gal…all sugar no substance grin, though not all the time)

**sassy-satine: **There are so many Obidala's and I am dying! I love them but I haven't been able to ready ANY! It's terrible but when I am in the middle of a story I don't read any of that story's particular genre, it throws me off so bad (not to mention I don't have the time LoL), but I can not wait to sink my teeth into them when I am finished! Power to the Obidala writers! Thank you so much for your get well wishes, I am feeling better now (so glad since the movie is only days away!).  
I am so glad that everyone seemed to like the conversation with Paddy…I just fell in love with the idea of him being a former Jedi, the status just opened up all sorts of possibilities… but I am getting ahead of myself (grin)  
Obi-Wan resist Padme? I think not :-)


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**DISCLIAMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Hi, I am **SO SO** sorry for the delay in updates, I had some family things I had to go out of town for, which were unexpected, but finally here is the next chapter.

I am so excited, Aiska Kenobi has archived my story (thank you so much :-) and has posted my fanart for this story, so if anyone is interested, take a look over there (a great Obidala site) for it.

I am very pleased to say that I have finished writing both parts one and two of this series and am starting on three! Yeah! Just a little tid bit, I finished writing one and two before ever seeing Revenge of the Sith, so if there be obvious strays, or plot similarities (can't think of any off hand) it is completely accidental, I am in the middle of plotting three now, and have drawn some inspiration from ROTS though the plot was pretty much in place before I saw the movie… :-)

Thanks so much to the faithful and new reviewers! RaeAnne

* * *

Morning finds us once again in our roles, though a slightly shallow shell of what we once were. I wake early, she rises late. I will use this empty time to reconnect to the Force; I will immerse myself into the raw energy of the galaxy. I will try and forget love, I will try to dehumanize myself and once again claim Jedi. 

Dew lings on the fragrant multi colored roses, the first sun barely on the rise. I stand in the middle of the courtyard drawing my breath evenly.

_"Silence…breathe…calm…" _I say the words in my mind, each one taking me a layer deeper. It draws me further from the outside distractions and closer to the heartbeat of the galaxy.

_"Open…feel…touch…see…" _I feel the gate between the Force and I open wide. The pulse of the galaxy now pulses through me.

_"Truth…hope…goodness…light…" yes_ this is my life…the Force.

_"Beauty…laughter…hope… truth…light…love" _I open my eyes breaking my mediation in an instant. I lose control of my breathing and I hit my knees. Love not this kind of love…no I'm not supposed to feel this kind of love…I squeeze my eyes shut, my knees spreading with the weight that seems to have just settled on me like an iron clouds, I ball my fists, pounding them into my thighs.

I'm not supposed to love like this.

**_"Let go Obi-Wan, find your path, trust, and follow it!"_**

Qui-Gon, his words as if he had been right next to me, resound.

"But what if my path is not what a Jedi's path should be?" I reach out with the Force, trying to reach him.

**_"You are strong with the Force my padawan, you always have been. You are a Jedi Knight now, you are now the teacher. I am proud of you…I'm sorry that you felt I did not believe in you, that I didn't care, I did, I do. I just wanted you to be true to yourself, not try and do what I wanted; I didn't want you to be anything but what you were meant to be. Obi-Wan, you are like a son to me, I see so much of myself in you. I gave you a great task when I asked you train Anakin and I asked it of you at a time when your path was still being cultivated. Trials are coming, prepare yourself, and trust in your heart, you will know your path."_**

"But Master…" I say aloud heart pounding.

**_"You have always been almost too perfect a Jedi…You follow the rules and while that is good life does not follow rules. I know the question you wrestle with, this time don't think as a Jedi, but as a man, listen to your heart and it will not lead you astray."_**

"But I…Master…" I call to him but he is gone.

I don't know what to make of this…I am shaking from head to toe, a cold sweat drenching me. Trials ahead…too perfect a Jedi? He thought of me as a son…my path?

I can't process this all! I ache, I am restless, I need to move. My tunic is soaked with sweat so I tear it off, casting it aside. The cool air chills my skin, but I still feel the burning just under the surface.

Pulling my lightsaber from my belt, I for a moment just hold it, feeling the weight. I close my eyes engaging the power cell, it hums to life, I feel the vibration cell tingle. I breathe deeply bringing my feet together, standing straighter then a board. Slowly I bring the lightsaber vertically straight in front of me, feeling my every deep breath enter and exit, the soft warmth of the blue energy bouncing against my face.

Feeling the weapon, I focus, with precision and speed I step with my right foot thrusting the energy blade.

"Agh!" I cry releasing my anger, my frustration. Thrust, jab, block, step right, step left, pivot, back, rotate. Over and over, forum following function, I push myself harder faster. I then slow myself, drawing out my movements to perfection.

From an extended downward thrust, I pull back, the lightsaber in my right hand, drawing up my right knee with deliberate slowness. Once drawn I hold, left arm stretched to keep my balance. I exhale, closing my eyes for only a second; I let my body hold till it nearly screams in agony. With a breathes' time I change speeds, I release stepping forward thrusting the blade, the move immediate and lethal.

Two hours I go, till I collapse to my knees facing the towering estate as the sun glints off the ivory bricks, the ivy giving up its morning to dew to the warmth of the rays. My chest clenches, feeling like it could explode, my every muscle is snapped in attention, strained with pent up energy. I throw back my head feeling the sun pound on me, sweat trickles into my eyes and I squeeze them shut as the salty liquid stings.

"Choose your path and follow it…" I replay the words. My mind is clear, the confusion gone, I see my choices, my paths spread before me and I know my choice. It's almost as if there was never a question, I know where I am headed, I know…I finally know.

Slowly I bring my head up and as if in confirmation, my destination stands in front of me. There is my path; there is where it is leading me.

Padme

She stands at the railing of her balcony hands stretched on either side of her, pressing her palms into it. She stares down at me as I am on my knees in her courtyard, her roses surrounding me.

I catch her eyes passing over my bare chest and I can't miss her smile. She is looking sultry this morning, her white nightgown hugs and doesn't leave much to the imagination, even with the blue robe. Her long hair hangs loose in soft waves.

No, I can't give her up, I won't, I refuse. I choose the path with her. I choose Jedi, I choose to be a Jedi that loves, I choose to have it all…even if this path has obstacles.

Still holding her gaze, I seek the Force and to my surprise find it. I find it in abundance. It seems, it was my conflict, not my love for Padme that kept me closed from the Force, how amazing.

I stand and start up the left stair case that spirals down from her balcony, her eyes follow me, but she doesn't move, just stands perfectly still.

After nearly running up the stone steps, I walk with slow purpose across the balcony to her. She doesn't turn even as I am close enough to feel the velvet of her robe rub against my chest…I can almost feel her heart beat pulse, I can see her chest move at rapid pace, I hear her sharp intake of air.

"I'm not giving you up; I am going to fight to keep you!" I declare taking her by the shoulders, turning her to face me.

Her eyes are dazed, love dazed I think, I recognize the reaction as my own.

"I refuse to walk away, I refuse to let the best thing in my life go away…I want to love you for the rest of my life, will you marry me?" I put a hand on her neck where it curves to her shoulder, the other hand on the side of face, letting my fingers spread to encompass her cheek, chin and her jaw. Yes, the question of marriage is rash, but I know I will love her for eternity, there isn't a shadow of doubt, I also know that time to ourselves like is, is limited, I don't want to waste a second, too much as already passed.

She looks at me wide eyed; her mouth is still lush from sleep.

"Yes…yes I'll marry you," she stutters and laughs.

I resist giving a whoop of joy; instead, I capture her lips, passionately. She kisses me back hungrily.

"I thought I had lost you…" she cries as I feast on her neck, her chin…that perfect, stubborn chin.

"And I thought I had given you up forever…"

My beeping communicator breaks us apart. I resist swearing under my breath and turning it off, but I manage to pull away and answer it.

"Obi-Wan," I answer curtly.

"Master," it's Anakin, oh what timing he has!

"Yes, Anakin?" I adopt my formal 'Master' voice, as I do I see Padme smirk; she has her 'Queen' voice I have my 'Master' voice…so?

"I am here with planet security on Coruscant, they have caught Pad…I mean Queen Amidala's would be assassins."

"What? Anakin are you sure?" I demand, relief, yet realization of what that means dawns.

"Yes, they were planting explosives in the Queen's…well soon to be Senator Amidala's chambers in the Senate Housing Tower. They have admitted to the attempts on Naboo."

"This good, very good. Excellent work Anakin," I catch Padme's eye, she too is relieved but she also knows what this means, I'll be leaving.

"Thank you Master…how is the Queen?" I hear his voice fluster.

I lift an eyebrow towards Padme and she nods. I hand her the communicator.

"I am well Ani! How are you?" her voice is bright and warm.

"Padme? Oh, I haven't heard your voice in so long! I miss you." I can't mistake the longing in his voice.

"I miss you too; I shall see you when I come to Coruscant, all right?"

"I'd like that…if I am not on a mission that is," he grumbles and I smile.

"I think, young padawan we'll be able to find a few minutes before we rush to save the galaxy," I laugh taking the communicator.

"Thank you for contacting me about the capture; I'll be contacting the council right away."

"Yes Master, may the Force be with you."

"And with you Anakin."

**

* * *

A/N: **

**mrs. skywalker:** I too loved Obi-Wan's hair, he is so yummy! The new movie was great, though I thought they moved the plot along a bit rapidly, other then that it was heart breaking but stunning. There was _so _something between Obi and Padme, maybe I was just looking so hard for it…but I chose to believe that there was something. And no the end is still a bit away…:-)

**sir-writes-a lot:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I have been waiting for them to kiss too…I couldn't believe it when I drug it out so long, believe me it wasn't at first what I intended, but sometimes these stories take on a mind of there own and I just write it down.

Thank you so much for recommending this to your friend, I hope they enjoy it! When I first decided to tackle Obi-Wan and Padme I was a bit nervous, the potential for a beautiful romance was so obvious but attempting to make a dedicated Jedi break rules was a bit overwhelming. I just love a knight in shinning armor, and even more so a Jedi Knight with a lightsaber :-), so I may have romanticized him a bit…but well I can't help it he's wonderful (I certainly couldn't refuse him)! Thank you again so much for the wonderful reviews!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Kissing, good, Obi-Wan good….see Obi-Wan fight inward battle, see Padme comfort Obi-Wan, see Obi-Wan kiss Padme…see Padme swoon…good Obi-Wan good. See RaeAnne grin wide at TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith review, thank you, thank you ;-)

**SuP3R G1R: **Thank you! I hope is chapter doesn't disappoint :-)

**starnat: **Thank you!

**ScrewtheJediCode786:** Thanks for the review; I was mostly teasing about what I said about swaying you (mostly ;-) I have to admit, that while I don't normally stray from my couple loyalties, I have been known to glimpse on the other side, and Anakin is so down right sexy in ROTS (expect for the whole Darth Vader, evil thing…that wasn't so sexy…) that I couldn't fault Padme for over looking the age difference and that fact she knew him as a little kid…but don't tell anyone I said that lol ;-)

**anon:** You too? That line about killed me writing it! I get kind of strange when I write, I am too emotionally attached it's rather disturbing… lol I however can't stand suffering, so I try and alleviate it as soon as possible, as by this chapter you can tell ;-)

I know what you mean, they need each other, they have the same deep loyalty to their duty, and the same desire for diplomacy and what's right that it just makes me smile…they need each other to balance out.

I love rain and because of that, I find it works its way into many of my romantic scenes, each one a tad different…but the rain; I just can't get away from it! I am so glad that you like it.

Thank you for the review!

**sassy-satine:** I can always count on your review being on the first, thank you! I know, my heart ached so bad when I wrote that whole silly thing I about erased it all lol, but instead I just moved quickly to this part, I couldn't help myself :-) I am the kind that cries at old movies but will re-watch Gone With the Wind and Casablanca again and again just so I can hear Humphrey say "here's looking at you kid," and Clark say "Frankly Scarlett, I don't give a damn" then pretend that everything works out in the end… LoL Thank you so much for reviewing!


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Hi all, well I just felt so guilty about not getting the last update up so late I thought I would post a little early. I have been replaying the Obi/Padme scenes from ROTS over and over in my head; they make me sigh…man alive Ewan was so unbelievably sexy in that movie! …ANYWAY back on track (before my mind rests permanently in that proverbial gutter… here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much! RaeAnne

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Obi-Wan we are pleased that you have kept the Queen safe thus far. With the apprehension of the assassins Jedi presence is no longer required…"

I knew that was coming, but I feel my heart drop anyway.

"But the Queen's term ends in less than a week so we've spoken with the Senate and they have agreed to let Amidala come and stand in till her official term starts, so we would like you to stay and escort Amidala to Coruscant," the holograph image of Master Windu speaks coolly.

"I under stand, Master Windu, and I will do that," I answer feeling almost giddy, a few more days are better then none.

"Very good…"

* * *

"I am staying!" I announce returning from the large entertaining hall where I had transmitted. 

"What really, how long?" Padme laughs sitting on the bench at the foot of her bed, changed from her nightgown to her everyday dress.

"Till the end of the week…" I relate my conversation with council.

"It isn't long, but it's certainly better the alternative," she smiles putting her arms around my neck, laying her head against my chest.

"Agreed, do you still want to marry me?" I ask softly, circling her tiny waist with my hands.

"I do very much."

"Good, then let's do it before we leave," I pull straight my shoulders, setting my resolve. She just laughs kissing my cheek.

* * *

Two days have passed and preparations for a small ceremony have been planned. 

Can we do this? This won't be an easy path to walk, so many people to defy, to deceive.

The one I fear hurting the most is my padawan. I know he thinks he is in love with Padme; I know that he cares deeply. If he were to find out, how would I ever explain how it was okay for me to love, love the woman he supposedly loves none the less, but not for him? How could I ever explain that?

The trials Qui-Gon spoke of, surely this can't be one of them? Can it? One step at a time, I am making my own path, a path with the love of my life. This is my path; this is Padme's and my path.

In a few hours we will be married, the thought still gives me a chill. I have spent most the morning in mediation, seeking the guidance of the Force. Paddy spent some time with me too. I have found a great friend and ally in Paddy Accu. He is wise, and he has helped me find equal ground between my love Padme and loyalty to the Order.

There is one task left for me to do before the ceremony. I hope Jannsen has it done, two days is not a long time.

I have commissioned Jannsen, an elderly jeweler Padme told me about a while back to create something special for today.

He lives on the island Padme and her friends used to swim to when they staid here during the summer, he would craft little bobbles for them from colored glass. I thought she would appreciate that I sought him out to do this special thing for her.

"There you are Obi-Wan, I've just finished it," Jannsen greats me at the door to his home.

"Thank you so much, I know it will mean so much to Padme that you have done this," I follow him into his crudely constructed, but homey…home.

"Well your idea was wonderful, very creative… I used to make matching ring sets for couples…but I know that is out of the question in this case," he pauses pulling a small cloth from his pocket.

I would have loved to have the rings, though overly traditions and rarely used now by couples I have always like the outward sign of one's commitment to their spouse, but as Jannsen stated, it is completely out of the question.

"There, what do you think? Nice, ey?"

I can only nod, it is perfect. Just as I had envisioned, a large flawless tear drop shaped diamond hung gracefully from a silver chain, around the diamond two semi-heavy strands weave and cross about in an ornate pattern. One strand is platinum and the other a black gold, both from right here on Naboo. If one looks closely, you can see that the strands wove together on the side that is to hang against the wearers' skin the letters OWPK carefully twisted into the pattern. This being Jannsen's idea.

"I can't thank you enough, this is just wonderful," I choke on my words, feeling slightly stupid for being that way about a necklace, but the though of my _wife _wearing this, well I can hardly believe it.

"You're welcome, I know that you and Padme will have a long and happy life together, the Queen deserves to have all the happiness she can get."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

I stand on her balcony waiting. Our wedding will take place in these moments Padme once described as 'stolen', between the suns set and the moons rise. She also once issued a Queenly proclamation securing this time as ours; tonight we will seal the deal with eternity lasting vows. 

Paddy Accu will officiate and Jannsen will stand witness.

Here she comes. I can't breathe, can't move. She is heaven walking on earth I swear; there aren't words enough in the galaxy to describe her. I can't believe that this woman is marrying…_me._

Her wedding dress looks to be the dress she wore seven years ago when she truly penetrated my heart, only modified. Gone is the collar of white and the feathery train, now replaced with a cape of long white materiel attached at her shoulders, the soft wind making it billow behind her. Her hair flows freely, the way I like it best, pulled away from her face and intertwined with the fragrant roses from her garden.

Seven years ago she wore this dress to unite her world, today she wears it our union.

The setting suns pink and purple light wrap around her lighting her up as she comes through the double doors, the lace curtains rippling around her, as if, she had descended from the clouds. Her smile is big and perfect, her love flows.

She blushes slightly offering her hand to me as she nears. Her grip is warm and firm.

We face Paddy, we face our future, our joys, our hardships, and we face it all together. We were brought together those few years ago, that encounter echoing on, our every action leading us to this moment. Our fates intertwined, the Order may not approve, but the Force help us, this is meant to be!

"I do."

"I do."

It's done; I am bursting with joy with love. She is mine, no man, no mountain, no ocean, or space shall separate us.

I lean in, she leans up, and our lips meet in an explosion of love, of desire, of passion. She is my wife!

* * *

"I have something for you," I grin once we are alone in the bedroom. I take the small velvet pouch from the pocket of my robe.

"Jannsen made it…I came up with the design though," I grin anxiously taking the necklace out.

She gasps, hand over her mouth, "Oh Obi-Wan…"

I hold it up letting the diamond catch the light, rainbow reflections dance on the wall.

"The platinum strand represents you…the black one me, they intertwine, no end to be found, just as our love, just as our lives have now been forever woven together. The tear drop diamond is just for that, our tears, whether for joy or sadness because we will be together for it all. I wanted to give you a ring, but that was impossible. This necklace will be a reminder of today, of our love forever. Wear it close to your heart and no matter what, no matter where we are you can see this and know that I love you…"

She is crying, and though she seems to be trying to saying something every time she tries, she just cries harder…I hope that is a good thing.

My hands shake as I put the necklace on her; I watch it fall perfectly in valley just between her breasts.

"Oh Obi-Wan, I…I—love you," she whispers tears still coming in a steady stream.

I kiss away the salty tears and smile, "There is one other thing, Jannsen thought of it," I reach to turn the diamond so she can see the side that falls against her skin.

"Obi-Wan and Padme Kenobi…" I breathe in her ear, "Husband and wife." I feel her tremble.

"I love you," she declares putting her hands of my face pulling it to meet hers, "Say it again…" she grins before our lips meet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Kenobi…my wife." I say between kisses.

We revel in each other, there is no shyness in her like I had expected, only hunger.

"I want…to…be closer…to you, I want to…" I murmur, my mouth getting lost in all the delicate places along her neck, her shoulders.

"I know, I want…I want you too…" I feel her quake, she is trembling all over.

"Honey, are you okay?" I breathe shallowly, my pulse out of control.

"Yes…it's just I've never…" she blushes weight shifting from foot to foot, and her face a shade of scarlet I have never seen.

"Oh baby neither have I…Jedi remember?" I pull into a hug.

She laughs the tension falling away.

"We'll take it slow, I want to discover all of you," my voice is low and gravelly with desire.

She nods into my shoulder then silently turns her back to me, pulling her hair over her shoulder, "Help me?" she casts a glance up at me, her eyes burning with desire.

My hands are remarkably steady as I undo her dress. She leans back into my hands body curving into mine, "Obi-Wan," she moans breathlessly.

Her dress falls; she turns to face me, just in her under garments and shinning necklace.

"You are so beautiful…" I let my gaze caress her as it moves from her toes up.

I reach out scooping her up, she giggles as I carry her to the bed of cool blue, reminding me of both water…and sky.

Laying her down, I take a moment just savoring, kneeling at the foot of bed, my knees on either side of her.

Her chest rises and falls rapidly, her body nearly vibrating. I put my palms on either side of her, feeling the satin sheets, I grin leaning over her, my eyes meet hers, "I love you more then life," I kiss her lips. She moans deeply, lips parting…Yes, this is love…how did I ever survive without it?

* * *

**A/N:**

**History2:** Thank you :-) I agree there should be tons of Obidala stories out there, there is so much potential…and Obi-Wan is hot so you would think that would entice a few more… :-) Thank you for the great review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**SuP3R G1R**: I too hate Anakin, I have since episode two as I have stressed before…Episode three just cemented my feelings even more. I hated him so much I was nearly screaming at the movie screen while watching it! If it wasn't I was holding out for Obi-Wan to kick his butt he would have ended up with XL cup of diet Pepsi and a tub on popcorn drooling down his sexy abs and wicked grin…I had felt sorry for the guy (a little bit, but not much) but then when he did the request thingy for the Emperor I lost it…just proved he was pure evil.

I love your theory, and would so love for your dad to be right about Obi-Wan being the father…that would be so great. I am glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you did this one as well!

**ScrwetheJediCode786: **There is a word for Anakin…evil, but that is my word :-) LoL doesn't mean he isn't ever so sexy in the beginning of III…I just happen to hate the guy with a passion and love Obi-Wan dearly, lol,

I hope you got your stories updated, death threats can be a very nasty thing…terrible to get out of the carpets LoL thanks for the review!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **I am glad that you are happy! I too love it when people write Obi-Wan and Padme marriages, makes my heart happy.

Yes, I write in advance…now anyways. My first chaptered story I wrote for was called Butterfly, and was an L&O: SVU/ Profiler crossover, and I wrote it as I went along…it was possibly the most stressful thing I have ever done! I had so many plot lines going every which way, I had just a mess, so I now make a point to have at least a good amount either on paper on the computer and a set image in my mind of what I want…before I start to post.

I also have a paper copy of most every story I have ever written, I love typing but there is just something about pen and paper that just gets my mind going…I also lost several chapters (which would have finished the story…the second chaptered story I had written for when my computer crashed, so I like to write in advanced and I like to have back ups. This story has just been pouring out, I haven't been able to stop writing it, and I have never had a story come as easily as this one has…the ideas anyway :-)

Thanks for reading!

**sir-writes-alot: **I watched the movie with bated breath, and the scene towards the end with them in the ship…it made my heart break, I had so much dialogue running in my mind, I was thinking about the unvoiced emotions I was just sure I could read in their expressions…I about cried. Their scenes were too few for me, but the ones there were really packed a punch. Thanks for reading (and thinking of my story lol) :-)

**abcabc (anon): **LoL I question my sanity when ever I read, or write a fanfic for that matter, I will be writing or reading and crying so hard I can barely see the screen…the talented writers here on are amazing, I enjoy reading the stories here so much! I am just so glad that I am not the only out there and sees beyond what they put on the TV, movie, or book, and that I am not the only one that gets emotionally involved :-)

Yeah, III made my heart ache, thru whole thing I was either on the verge of tears or ready to jump into the movie and kill Anakin! Him in the Jedi temple just made me irate! When he went into the Council chambers…I could have force choked him myself…oh he made me livid! Obi-Wan, I felt so bad for him! And yes "You were my brother…I loved you" made me want slap Anakin for hurting Obi and it also made me want to hug Obi-Wan and say 'I LOVE YOU!'… (and not like a brother, or a sister… lol).

I am looking forward to the DVD and there better be some good extended and/or deleted Obi-Wan Padme scenes in there…mmm. And Hayden, don't get me started! Yes, I gave a little gasp when he was tossing and turning in those sheets…But then again I gave that same reaction when Obi-Wan stood leaning in the door way of the bus looking transport thing with his arms folded and that so sexy, make your heart flutter, send you to your knees voice! I about swooned right there in the movie theater…hmm he is fine!

Ya know, I think I am a damsel in distress right now…do you think they have a Obi-Wan/Anakin (good Anakin) signal, like Batman and Robin do? Hmm, I will have to look into that… lol ;-)

**sassy-satine: **Always first with a review and I appreciate it so much! I am glad that I wasn't the only one that saw it, I tend to look for what isn't always there, just to appease my never ending appetite for Obi-Wan Padme romance. I think they could have really played it up, it would have made Anakin's anger towards Obi-Wan a little more…I don't know, I guess understandable? I'm not sure of the word I am looking for, but for Anakin to turn on his master, the one he had apologized to not so long before for being prideful and all that, I would have thought they could have played his fear of Padme and Obi a little more.

There wasn't an image I held my breath longer for then the one of Obi-Wan standing at the top of the exit ramp of Padme's ship hands on his hips, then coming down and telling Anakin "You did that yourself" about turning Padme. That whole scene was so pulse jumping… "Let her go Anakin…" that firm statement, the obvious conflict, it was an emotional scene.

They kiss; they get married…now comes the messy part…I have to bring Anakin back into play :-( grr, but oh well…there is plenty of kissing to come! Thanks for reading!


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N: **Well here is eight; I hope this love stuff isn't becoming too daunting… hope you enjoy, happy Memorial Day (week end) -RaeAnne

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Morning light wakes me; I shift so I can see my wife as she dreams, so peacefully on my chest.

I love her so much I almost hurt. My body aches to hold her, though I already do. My heart can't take it, I just want to wrap her in my love and melt away…away from the galaxy, away from the Force, away from all contact. The thought of being away from _her _scares me, and I know when we enter our respective lives our time will be limited; it will never be as it is now.

I slowly untangle myself from her, she doesn't wake, only stirring, murmuring my name. I dress quietly, watching her sleep all the while. She moves a little, arm reaching out to where I had been, she moans and scoots her head into my pillow.

I lean down and kiss her forehead, "I love you."

As quietly as I can I open one of the double doors letting the warm breeze in, the sunshine is mild and welcoming.

Sinking into a chair, I observe as bees buzz here and there among the roses; nature at work. I don't regret a thing, well maybe that we didn't act sooner; I stare at the powdery blue sky that holds scarcely a cloud I am filled with certainty.

"Like sky and water," I smile; I think I finally understand my own analogy. She is the sky; full of grace and beauty…she encompasses my world. Like the sky, she can be peaceful, but she can also be stormy, she is the sky because she can never be contained, she can never be taken away, she will always surround me.

"My sky, my hope my love…my wife," I mutter.

"My rippling water, my saving grace, reflection of my soul, my love and my husband," her warm voice floats on the heavily scented breeze.

"Good morning, love," I turn to look at her. She is in her nightgown, I am so very glad I am only one who sees her in this…I would be very jealous, and most likely violent towards any man who would see her in this.

"Good morning," she answers coming over to me. She reaches out running a hand through my hair as she leans against the side of my chair.

I catch her hand and pull her into my lap.

"Obi-Wan!" she giggles.

"Yes?"

"What was it exactly you were thinking about before I came out?" she tips her head, arms circling my neck.

"You," I lean forward kissing the most wonderful spot I discovered last night, "You know right here…right where your collar bone meets your neck…this little hollow," I grin nipping the skin ever so lightly.

"You know all the right places to make a girl swoon, you know that right?"

"Only you baby."

She rolls her eyes and groans, "I missed you when I woke up."

"I'm sorry darling; you were so beautiful I didn't want to wake you."

"Hmm," she tilts her head back giving me access to her perfect neck.

"Well, it seems you were thinking about water and sky huh?" her voice is low and husky eyes fluttering shut as my lips move lower.

"Yes…you are the sky and I am the water…" I manage between kisses.

"Yes, I'll agree with that. You are the water I can't live without, you sustain me, and you make my dry soul flourish. You are the rapids of water that toss me about showing me passion and desire, but also the calm lake that ripples gently, showing me care, patience and deliberation as you love me passed the point of comprehension. I see my reflection in your dark waters, I see a soul that echoes mine, and I see my hope, my truth, my love…and light…" she kisses me hard.

"Indeed, water and sky."

* * *

"Padme…can you come here for a minute?" I call her from her gardening later in the day.

"Yes, just a second," she pats, into place a new Moon Flower bush.

I put down my lightsaber and meet her in the middle of the courtyard where moments ago I had been practicing.

"I want to teach you something," I take her hands.

"Alright."

"When we go to Coruscant we'll be in the presences of Jedi who will be able to sense…sense us. It is what they are trained to do. They won't be looking for it, but if emotion is obvious, they will sense it. Anakin…he will hard to stop, he will try hard to connect with you," I lace and unlace my fingers with hers.

"We did nothing wrong…" she whispers eyes focusing on our hands.

She is attuned to me, it's shocking but wonderful, "I know, but Anakin does not like change," I sigh, "and I am still a Jedi, a Jedi who has broken a very big rule."

She nods.

"You need to further your ability of holding your thoughts at bay, concealing emotions. You are extremely good at it now, but still a marriage and all the things that go with it will be hard to hide, especially if someone were determined enough."

I step back a few steps, widening the distance between us, holding my palms out I beckon her to do the same, she does and they rest against mine.

As I stare into her eyes, trying to focus a thought hits me, "Honey, I want to try something, a theory if you will…" it's a long shot, crazy really, but just maybe…"I think perhaps, we can meet, your heart and mine in a force…a force of love…shall we try?"

She doesn't balk, doesn't comment but nods. I really don't a have a clue as to what I am doing, but surely it can't hurt.

"Close your eyes," I instruct. "Open you mind, feel your breathing, the air enter and exit…that's it. Now calm, let your thoughts go…that's right, now I want you not to think—just feel. Feel my touch, feel my pulse, shh now…reach out with your heart…" I feel her hands shake against mine. Her mind is calm, her heart is pounding.

"Come on—focus on me…I am right here…" I take one of her hands laying it against my heart. "Right here…Reach out…" I whisper letting myself sink into this new aura.

"_I love you Padme…I love you…" _my heart shouts.

_"I…I…I love you too" _

My eyes open with amazement.

"I heard you! I heard you!" she laughs swaying a bit, "I heard it, 'I love you Padme' just as clear as if you said it aloud!"

"Amazing, just amazing!" I hug her close.

"We have our own way of speaking to each other now, but we must be careful, we can't use it in the presence of Jedi yet, till we have a better grasp of it," I am so in awe I can barely think straight.

"I know," she sobers.

"Alright then, let's get to work on hiding your thoughts…" I step away.

* * *

We leave today; the atmosphere in the house is solemn. I watch her slowly pack her things, folding her clothes meticulously.

"We will, find a way," I say softly responding to her unvoiced question, her thoughts have been troubled, she wonders if we will be able to be together, if we will be able to make this work.

"Obi-Wan, I am nervous," she sighs sitting heavily on the bed.

"It will be okay, I promise, you trust me remember?" I grin kneeling in front of her.

"Aw, you know I do," she smiles softly.

I lean my head against her abdomen, loving her hands running though my hair.

"You and I will be okay, we will make it."

"I know, I just pray we don't hurt those we love in the process," she shivers.

She is thinking of Anakin, and I echo her worry, my heart giving it's own quake.

* * *

Only ten minutes from Coruscant, I can't believe I am making the jump back to reality. No more moonlit walks, no more long talks about nothing, no more just being.

"_Remember what I taught you okay?" _I engage our heart force.

Padme's eyes brighten as she looks across the transport to me.

_"Of course. Remember I love you okay?"_

I fight down a smile, _"I can't forget... Remember when you see a handsome senator or any handsome man for that matter, you're mine and I love you."_

She laughs aloud.

"Master Kenobi, we are making our landing," the captain comes over the intercom.

_"Here we go," _I send one last message, _"Nothing more once we step off this space craft…understood?"_

She nods and the ship bumps slightly as the landing gear engage.

"Ms. Amidala, we've arrived," I stand leading the way to the exit.

It is so strange to look over at my wife and see her stern expression, cold eyes, and absolute posture; she is aloof—to me. It's the way it has to be but I didn't realize it would be so painful. If I were to look at us now I would wonder if the last few weeks—the past week had even happened—the only proof at the moment is the shinning diamond hanging around her neck. I never realized when I gave her that necklace what an impact it would have on me, it reminding me of our love, our vows.

The exit ramp lowers slowly and we start down. Just as I had expected, Anakin, Master Windu and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine are here to greet us.

"Master! Amidala!" Anakin greets us warmly.

"My word Ani, you have grown up! I didn't believe it when Master Kenobi told me that you had…" she laughs hugging him. I watch them for a few seconds and I see my padawan's face ease, he does care for her…I fight back a tinge of jealousy.

"Good to have you back Obi-Wan," Master Windu shakes my hand.

"Thank you sir, it's good to be back," I nod trying to make my voice sound truly glad.

"Yes, it is good to have our newest senator here in one piece," Chancellor Palpatine gives a smile that to me seems more like a sneer. I hate politics, and I don't trust politicians, which seems ironic seeing as I am married to one…

"I'll be escorting Padme to her quarters Master Kenobi, your services are no longer required," Palpatine glares with that sickly charming smile, I don't know what it is about this one, it just makes my skin crawl.

"As you wish," I bow away gracefully.

Walking away from my wife without so much as a goodbye or a touch has to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. She doesn't look back, and I try and refuse to look forward. If I wasn't a Jedi, if I wasn't trapped in the moment of now I would let my mind wander back to the rainy day on Naboo…to the heaven where Padme and I dwell…if now only in our memories.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ShadeShine:** thank you, a compliment is always greatly appreciated and heart warming :-)

**starnat** Yeah, Padme and Obi-Wan just have that…_thing. _Some call it chemistry, others I've heard call it a spark…me I just call it true love. :-) Thanks for the review :-)

**Sparkle85:** Thank you:-)

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** LoL, prepared is certainly not how I would describe myself…I just love writing, I've been writing since I was in second grade…I'm now 19, so you can imagine the stacks of notebooks and loaded CD's I have with nothing but my over active imagination lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**Jackwolf:** I read the article, and it was indeed great! Obi-Wan is the man, and what a gorgeous man at that! Thanks for the recommendation.

I thought the undercurrents where more like sinking rapids in all the movies (when they had them together that is) and the stuff in I was the basis for this story.

The way Padme reacted when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped from the balcony, the way Obi-Wan reacted to finding out Padme was the Queen…there was so much that it was hard to miss, AOTC was my favorite of the first three I think, though III is a close runner up if not caught in a tie.

Episode II even had a bit in it as far as Obi/Padme undercurrents go, the most important I think is when Padme is so thrilled to see Obi-Wan, and clearly, it was him she was thrilled over since she didn't even recognize Anakin.

Episode III held a few, but impacting scenes. Them in her apartment, the ship, the hospital…I also found it a little thrilling that first person Padme suggested going to for help was Obi-Wan…evidence of a repressed emotional attachment? She feels safe with him; she put her trust in him, something I think she realized was a folly and completely misplaced in Anakin. Obi-Wan is a rock, he is solid and comforting, Padme wanted that; needed that. Over all I think the story (the real, though unconfirmed story) of Padme and Obi-Wan is that almost of Rome and Juliet, an ill fated love affair that didn't even get the chance to bloom… for many reasons, a love that could have been wonderful but for boundaries and rules, senate and council it was never realized. Horribly sad I think…

I haven't read any of the books, which is something because I love to read, it's just this I don't know phobia thing LoL I have the original paperback from Return of the Jedi (and I am sure the ANH and TESB somewhere) that had been my parents and I have read only a few pages… LOL

**SuP3RG1R:** Wow 5 times? Awesome girl! Me I am afraid I haven't had the time to see it but once; life, it's a pain sometimes! Though I have been seen more then once going through the t-shirt displays in the boys departments…it seems to be the ONLY  
(aside from ebay and such) place to find Star Wars t-shirts! It makes me so mad! I swear it's like they think boys are the only ones that like Star Wars…I mean have they looked at Ewan? So being 19 (and female) and seen in the toy department, boys department, and heard arguing the finer points of the Jedi Galaxy I have received many a raised eyebrow… lol …and the fact I have been doing this since the new merchandise came out… And don't even get me started about going through the toys at Burger King…I do have an Obi-Wan now though…

**Nyoko** What fun you must have had, aside from the homework that is! I am glad that you're back now, thank you so much for the review, always so glad when people like my stories enough to come back :-)

Yeah, I am an ol' softy when it comes to weddings! I hope you and my story will be happy together for a very long time, may your love be one that lasts and lasts… (till at least the next chapter…or the last chapter of the last part ;-)

**abcabc** Oh dear, I didn't mean to kill you…how will you review my other chapters…oh dear what is a writer to do? LoL The white dress, I couldn't get away from, I tried to think of something else, but well it just fit :-)

Obi-Wan is perfect, yes so perfect it makes me sick, how in the world is any guy supposed to live up to that ideal? I mean really…every guy I am thinking _"Nope, not cute enough…nope doesn't have that sweet dependable steady as rock heart or those make you drool blue eyes…no brown robes to shrug off and show those shoulders, doesn't have that voice that reduces me to a puddle…and he does not have a big enough lightsaber…" _Yeah, Obi-Wan is perfect all right!

Tell me about it! When I saw Obi in the ship hands on hips I wanted to stand in my seat and cheer! Let's hear it for the boy! Let's hear for my baby! (sorry, throw back to that old Denise Williams song) I then felt my heart hit the floor when those words came "Let her go Anakin!" That scene was just amazing!

And get your mind out of the gutter…mine is already paying rent; I put the down payment on buying it Monday! LoL I certainly need a way of getting a hold of Obi-Wan and GOOD Anakin…yummy! LoL

Man, I need help, professional help, I wonder if Dr. Phil will do a special on obsessed Obi-Wan addicts which a severe need of a reality check…my last one bounced.

**sassy-satine** Thank you, always so complimentary, I am so grateful:-) Yeah a lot of lovey dovey stuff, I just love it! They don't have enough in the movies, so I go overboard I am afraid… :-)

Yeah, if we could just erase Anakin, life would be that much the better! A little less interesting perhaps…but better :-)

**A/N: Wow, I think I spend just about as many words replying to reviews as I do in the chapter! I am so blessed to have such awesome readers! Thank you guys!**


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** I am sosorry for the delay in updating, I for the life of me could not get logged into the site! GRR! It made me so mad I kept getting this ERROR number something about invaild URL or server overload, what a pain! But I am here now, so don't stone me or anything :-) Thanks for reading! RaeAnne

**CHAPTER NINE**

"So Anakin, what have you been up to while I've been away?" I ask casually as we sit sharing an evening meal.

"She is so beautiful…more beautiful then I remember…"

I slap my hand against my forehead, this topic was one I was hoping to avoid, and I knew it would be impossible, but I was forever hopeful.

"Yes Anakin, she is, but padawan I was asking you a question," I push away my dinner plate.

"What? I am sorry Master, I just can't seem to focus," he sighs dropping his utensils, also pushing away his dish.

"Quite all right, I was just asking what you had been doing while I was gone."

"Nothing exciting, I'm afraid. Just sitting in on intergalactic trade negotiations, it rarely got exciting…I never even got to use my lightsaber!"

I laugh at that, he sounds so dejected, let down, "You sound disappointed."

"Maybe a little, I do like to use my lightsaber!" he grins brightly.

"I know," I chuckle.

"How was it on Naboo?"

I tense then force myself to mellow, Anakin is too observant, one slip and he'll see…"Well nothing monumental. They tried to attack while we were in the Palace Gardens, they also tried to infiltrate the Palace, so for safeties sake we moved Amidala to the Naboo Lake Retreat to finish her term," I try to make it sound causal, business like.

"I love her you know," he admits.

It's a huge admittance; he knows he not supposed to, he knows what it means to have these feelings, what it means to his training…he trusts me. I never thought it would hurt to have someone trust you this much; to know that you will have to and had in effect already betrayed their faith.

"Anakin…we are Jedi…" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"But Master…I can't help it! She told me she cared for me…that she would never stop! How can I just ignore that? How am I supposed to not love her?" he is clenching his hands so they are nearly white.

I wish I could tell him love was okay, I wish I could tell him that the Code isn't absolute, but I can't. I can't tell him I've known his pain, I can't tell him to betray the Order, the Code, his path is not the same as mine, his future is not clear! I hurt him no matter what I do! I can't tell him it's okay to love Padme…but I can't tell him he's flat our wrong for thinking these things; I can't just come out a betray him like that, he has trusted me to train him fairly… he is like a son to me, I can't do it! How can I explain that if he were to love as a Jedi that it could have a horrendous effect, perhaps even cause him to fall? How can I explain? I will dig dipper, I will try finding the root, the cause.

"Anakin, ask yourself if you truly are in love with her or is it perhaps that you remember when she cared for you after you left your mother? Maybe you are taking the love you had for your mother and are transferring it to Padme…You are maybe mistaking romantic love for the lack of your mother's love?" I try and get to what I believe the truth is.

"What? Are you saying I don't know what I feel?" anger bursts forth and quickly hardens him.

"Anakin, just listen okay?" I falter.

"I am a Jedi, I know, but I can not help it!" he stands; I see his chest heave rage.

"Anakin…!" I call but he is half way through the door.

What have I done? How could I ever explain this to council? His emotions are getting more and more out of control, please, please Anakin let this just be a phase associated with adolescence—one that you soon will grow out of.

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan," Master Windu stops me in the hall. 

"Yes Master?" I try and not show my upset over the incident with Anakin only moments ago.

"Will you be attending Padme Amidala's swearing in tonight?"

"I wasn't aware of it."

"Hmm, well she is going to be sworn into the Senate tonight, with a little celebration to follow. While the council does not feel the need for Jedi protection, we thought that if, since I am sure you and Amidala became somewhat friendly during your stay on Naboo you would be attending and therefore make sure nothing happens…Just in case there be any shall we say…remnants from the group wishing her ill and using this as a last attempt."

I stand straighter, he is scrutinizing me, I wonder if he suspects… _Don't fidget! _I reprimand my anxious hands that threaten to clench. _Mind your words._

"Amidala and I became friends, yes, but since getting back we haven't spoken," and_ that_ is the painful truth. Five days I haven't heard her voice, seen her face, touched her…

"I would be more then willing to attend the swearing in…" _don't sound too eager! _"For her protection," _don't try to sound too aloof, he knows you're friends… _"and of course since she is a friend I'd like to see her take her oath, I know she has been looking forward to it." There, that sounded pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Of course," he nods arching an eyebrow slightly, "well Amidala's delegate Jar Jar Binks came to see us; it seems she has requested you to stand with her as she is sworn in. She wishes it because she says if not for you and your padawan she would not be able to take such an oath."

Oh, Padme…that was risky, someone could suspect! …Don't analyze me Master Windu, please don't search…

"Okay, shall we go?"

"What refuse a senator? I hardly think so. Go, though the council wishes to see you afterwards, there is a mission," he finishes and leaves just as abruptly as he arrived.

* * *

Where is that blasted boy? He knows we have to go! 

"Master Obi-Wan…" a young messenger enters the Jedi Temple Grand Entry Hall, face flushed and winded.

"Yes?" I answer a bit irritated, glancing toward the time dial.

"Padawan…Skywalker…asked me…to tell you that he will…meet you at the Senate Building," he breathes labouredly.

Does he now? Well he better be there, I am growing very tired of this stunt. "Thank you," I nod and head for the exit.

Just as I am ready to board a ground transport, my communicator bleeps.

"Obi-Wan," I answer stepping from the waiting door.

"Hellosa, Obi-Wan!"

"Hello Jar Jar," I sigh just a bit wearily.

"Issa call for the Senator, shessa wantsya, to come to her apartment before wessa all go to the Senate okyday?"

I think of Anakin, but this might by my only chance to share some privacy with my wife, Anakin will have to wait.

"Yes Jar Jar I'll be there."

* * *

I stand in my wife's receiving room waiting for her to enter. She is so near, I feel her warmth cascading over me. I know that it has only been a few days but I crave her. I drink it all in storing it for when we part…as I know we will. 

"Master Kenobi," her voice rings clear.

I nod smile subdued, though it takes a lot of will power to make it so. I have my back to her at the moment so I just let the clarity of her voice register before I turn, "Milady."

I see her heart beat quicken, I spent long hours on Naboo just mesmerized by her body, how it reacted to my touch, my voice, I watch it all unfold now. If she only knew…and maybe she does, what she does to me. Especially in this black number she is wearing, my word if I catch any guys eyes lingering too long, and why wouldn't they, I might seriously get myself into trouble…I could just nibble all night long on those bare shoulders, and that neck…

"Thank you for coming," she nods coolly, though her eyes would suggest she is anything but.

"Of course."

"Please, sit," she waves a hand to settee, a settee made for two.

"Jar Jar could you please have the guards check on the escort," she seems to have a crack starting in her staunch exterior. He disappears with a mere nod.

We are alone.

"Oh I've missed you!" she cries throwing her arms around me.

"As I have missed you," I state pulling her quickly into my lap, kissing her senseless.

A mess of tangled limbs, hot passionate kisses that go on for minutes, till she pulls slightly away, "We…have…to ...t...t…talk," she manages even through my most persistent kisses.

"Okay…" I absently agree still kissing her, not at all intending on stopping.

"Serious Obi-Wan…it's about Anakin."

His name has a way of sobering the moment; I pull away.

"He came to see me today," she looks to her hands, "he professed to be in love with me! Obi-Wan he kept going on about being grown up, that I had told him I would never stopping caring about him…" she is visibly distraught, frustration showing in the tiny crease lines along her forehead.

"I do care for him, but not like…like that! I tried to tell him that he would always be that little boy on Tatooine to me, which just made him livid. I thought maybe he was just missing his mother, and I told him as much. You should have seen him! I have never seen anyone hold so much anger in; I mean it was right there…right there on the surface I could just see it about ready to burst…he stormed out. I think of him as a little brother," she shakes her head, leaning against me.

"He is having a hard time right now…" I try and not let her see my concern, this aggressiveness and 'love' is going to have to be dealt with, and soon, "I believe his dreams have worsened, I've tried to talk to him, and I will have to try again…and again after that, until I can break through. He is angry, but we will work through it, somehow. You did well though," I kiss the top of her head.

"Hmph," she swallows an unbelieving cynical laugh, "Well if he is angry now imagine if he finds out we're married, that I am in love with his Master…"

I shutter, "He wont find out, he can't," I set my words in iron.

"We've put ourselves in a mess haven't we my dear."

I sigh, though I have to smile, when I realize she is wearing the diamond necklace along with the trailing black scarf secured around her neck, it reminds me that no matter the difficulty, we are in this for the long haul, we are forever.

"Yes, but it is more then worth it," I kiss the tip of her nose.

"Yes it is," she seems to perk up, "You know Sabe and Sache have a crush on you."

"What?" I laugh and she slips off my lap heading for a mirror, to straighten the clothes I have effectively ruffled, and the hair I have mussed.

"Oh yes, when I talked to them after the wedding…before I actually told them of it they were giggling like they were school girls, saying how charming and dashing you were. How they just loved your lightsaber," she pauses hand tucking an errant hair in place, her face turns to one of question, her brows knitting, "Though I am not sure if they were actually referring to your actual lightsaber or something else altogether…" she shrugs her shoulders and catches my eyes and wide smile in the mirror.

"And why my darling wife, didn't you mention this before?" I lift an eyebrow.

She giggles, biting her lip "I don't know," she lifts a single shoulder turning to me hands on her hips eyes alight with amusement.

"Why tell me now?"

"I guess I figured since your padawan has a crush on me, it is only fair that I tell you my handmaidens have a crush on you."

"Well thank you for enlightening me, my dear…let's just hope your handmaidens stay faithful to you," I smirk, standing and folding my arms.

"They will, they think it's terribly romantic, our risking everything to be together," she steps closer to me tipping her chin to meet my gaze with challenge and humor, hands intertwining behind her back.

I want to lean down and capture her perfect lips, but our conversation is interrupted abruptly by the aforementioned handmaidens.

"Milady, the escort has arrived."

Yes, there is a bit of a blush creeping into Sabe's cheeks as she steels a glance toward us…how odd.

"Thank you we'll be down in a moment," Padme grins and as Sabe leaves she turns to me "Told you."

Indeed, she did, she heads for the door and I pause admiring the view.

"Coming Master Kenobi?" she asks in her sultry laced 'formal' voice, the special one she reserves not for addresses to the Senate floor or heads of state, but for me.

"Of course…milady," I let my voice drop a few octaves and caress the last word; her tremor can not be missed.

_"Don't do that to me Obi-Wan! I've got to give a speech and I won't be able to focus if you keep talking to me like that! The things you can do to me!" _I receive her message as I help her don her black hooded cape.

_"Well baby, if you knew what your dress is going to me…well we would just stay in…besides you started it," _I send back, letting my hand travel along her spine, reveling in her shiver.

_"I love you, you know," _she casts a glance at me over her shoulder.

I smile at her, _"I know." _

**

* * *

A/N: **

**sassy-satine** Thank you, I hope I am not abusing the water/sky thing lol, I know that you can use something so much it becomes redundant I just hope it hasn't reached that point yet :-)

I had forgotten about the 'I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan.'! I don't know how I did, but I did! And I thought the exact same thing! Anakin was a bit threatening, I was waiting for him to hit her or something, but it did make Obi-Wan seem that much more of an escape, a refuge for her; and I loved that.

Thank you so much for always reading and reviewing!

**mystripedskirt** Well I am so glad that you came across my story! There are so many awesome Obidala stories out there. I hope you enjoy this story and thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites.

**sir-writes-alot** Thank you :-) I did update a bit faster then normal these past few times, I was just so excited, and all the reviewers just make me feel so good and make me want to oblige when they ask so nicely for an update I can hardly refuse!

Aren't you lucky! All the Obi-Wan you can handle for free! Mmm, I'm jealous:-)

**Aiska**** Kenobi:** Thank you so much:-) I'd love to tell you when Anakin finds out but it's a surprise… (even to me at the moment lol)

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith** Oh, I am sorry for your writers block! I truly hate that! I have so many half written stories, or in some cases one half written page of a story idea that just went kaput but I can't bring myself to toss because I just know one day I will get this sudden idea and it will all come together…but my minds seems to work like lightening…one brilliant flash and it's gone ;-) lol

Thank you for the complement on my writing, truly, it was so very nice I smiled about all day :-) though I hardly consider it such, it means a lot to think that people enjoy it. So thank you again.

**mrs****. skywalker:** Thanks :-) I know, the girl all she does is rule a planet, make a few speeches and bam, she gets the HOTEST Jedi in the known (and most likely unknown) galaxy! Of all the luck… ;-)

**biblehermione** I am so glad you love this story! Thank you for reading! I agree there should be more, but the population is steadily growing I believe, people are seeing the light! Yes! It's just a matter of time before the world forgets all about Padme…and what's his name…Anakin something lol (well maybe it won't go _that _far)

**abcabc**Thank you, I try and reply as much as I can, everyone is so wonderful with their reviews I figure it's the least I can do :-)

Swooning? I think the woman were at the doors of the Jedi Temple on their knees pleading to have their children! Poor Yoda and Windu they probably had to beat them off with a stick…or a cold hose…LoL And of course you can have a piece of the Jedi sandwich…there is certainly enough to go around! Hmm, pass the Obi-Wan!

Us Addicted? You don't say…I know I am at the very least, and I must say I enjoy every minute!

Yeah, I thought Padme must have been taught something too, I wouldn't think you could live with a Jedi and not learn something…I am glad the communication thing between Padme and Obi-Wan came out okay, I was worried people would think it a bit cheesy lol.

**SuP3RG1R: **I am glad you like that line "handsome senator or any handsome man…" I always kind of liked that line too; it is so cheesyily romantic lol

All the questions will soon be answered :-) And I have a pretty good feeling that Anakin will not respond well when he does find out, and action is most certainly coming :-) I am very glad you are hooked I hope you enjoyed this update and never fear another one is on the way!

**UltraViolet41: **Thank you so much for the wonderful remarks! I am not one for pure fluff all the time either, though I do indulge a bit more then I should :-) I am so glad that characters have come across well, I always worry about that when I write first person.

I do sincerely apologize for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I do have spell-check as well as the grammar check but they just don't seem to catch all the mistakes I tend to make (my mind just words faster then my fingers) so I do apologize, I proof-read though it seems no matter how many times I do I always catch something, no excuse though, I will try and be more mindful. Thank you for the helpful suggestions, I hope you enjoy the story :-)

Hmm, hostage, would Obi-Wan be available to rescue me? ;-)

**starnat: **George Lucas came up with a fantastic idea...I just wish someone would have tapped him on the shoulder and said:

"Georgie, great idea, fab, just love the 'Star Wars' idea, but please! A 14 year old queen who looks and acts older, falling in love with a nine year old boy? Especially when there is another Jedi there who is closer to her age and so much more appealing! Please! Yeah, I know, you say she doesn't fall in love with him till he's 19, but she doesn't see him for ten years and then BAM she's 24 and a senator and falling for an egotistical power hungry teenager she knew only briefly when he was NINE! I can make lightsabers, wookies and no bathrooms believable but that? Work with me here! ... There is more you say…really? Oh, they have twins…nice, okay and…they what? They kiss…as in tongue in mouth…You sicko! There is sexual tension between siblings? I don't care if they didn't know…that just wrong! Yeah my little Georgie man, your idea is great, but your love stories suck!"

See if someone had told him that, maybe the Force would have been balanced without that evil breathing dude that looks amazingly like Dark Helmet from Spaceballs… lol Thank you so much for reviewing!


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**DISCLAIMER:** see chapter one

**A/N:** Wow, I didn't realize it but the end is here! LoL, I guess I better hit the keyboard a little harder and get II typed! I wanted to say how much everyone's faithfulness and beyond awesome reviews has meant to me, you guys are so great! I hope this story hasn't disappointed and the ending isn't a let down…I had to leave some things for the coming parts ;-) Thanks—RaeAnne

Oh, p.s. don't forget to check out the preview for part II in the next chapter!

**CHAPTER TEN**

We enter the Senate building completely proper, the lines of conduct firmly drawn. I scan the area for Anakin as Padme without a word heads off to consult with the Chancellor.

The rotunda is empty, a rare thing. I step toward the center floor where Padme will give her speech. I stare up at the massive viewing platforms. I sigh; I hope my young learner has not gotten himself into trouble… I hope he has not gone and done something rash…

"Looking for me Master?"

Just great, I can tell by his voice alone he is angry, I don't even have to sense the emotions to know his pushed back rage.

"There you are, yes I have been looking for you," I let my unhappiness with him show as I turn around to face him.

"I am sorry Master," he doesn't sound it, "I needed time to think," he slowly circles the raised platform, eyes focused on the height on the building.

"Surely, Padme has told you that I went to see her today," he stops; I turn my head to the right to meet his eyes.

"She did."

"And she told you that she refused me, tossed my feelings back in my face?" he continues his pace.

"She told me of your admission yes, but I have to point out that, that admission should never have happened. You do realize that if you want to became a Jedi Knight that you will have to balance your emotions…you will not become a Jedi if you don't put aside your emotions…that includes this notion of love," I let my voice harden, I know I am curt, I know that this could possible push him away, but I am at the point where a decision has to be made, his future depends on it.

"What are you saying?" he glares furiously at me, stepping onto the platform where I stand.

"I am saying that you feel too much, too hard. You need to find peace my young learner. You need to feel the Force above all else, and with your conflicting emotions you can not do that. You realize that is the reason why the Jedi have the code? Do you not remember it?  
_There is no emotion,  
__There is peace…  
_That isn't there just to inconvenience you, or to make your life miserable, but to save you! Anakin…" I trail when he doesn't respond. I won't back down, he does not intimidate like he thinks he does, especially not me I've all but raised him I know him well.

"Anakin, look at me," I state firmly, he refuses, if a battle of wills is what he wants then he will get it. "Look at me," I order.

His shoulders heave with his anger, with his rebellion, _I won't back down_, and his head is inclined toward the floor his face turned from me._ I won't back down_… his head turns… he looks at me. A concession has been made.

"Senator Amidala is waiting for you Master Kenobi," Bail Organa interrupts us.

Anakin manages to mask his facial distress and straightens. I breathe an inward sigh of relief, he backed down and that is one step in the right direction, "Thank you, we are on our way."

Organa nods and because I am sure he knew he interrupted something quickly leaves.

"We will talk later, padawan," I assure him and lead the way out of the rotunda. Anakin follows far and slowly behind me.

* * *

"Wonderful speech Amidala," the senator from Kaplin congratulates Padme as she mingles with guests at the so called 'small celebration' which really seems to be attended by the population of a small _planet_. She was very good though and I am not saying that just because she is my wife or anything…honest. 

I split my attention between my wife and my padawan who is now standing against a wall on the opposite side of me glaring in my direction. Subtly does not seem to be his strong suite. He offers a stark contrast to my beautiful radiant wife who smiles with grace and warmth who moves with elegance making her peers feel at ease. She shakes hands, he folds his arms, she exudes peace, and he sends waves of anger.

I wish I could stay in Padme's presence even for just a small time longer, but I know the council is waiting for us. I cross the never ending sea of people to Anakin "It's time to go," I give no room for question.

Still glaring he silently follows, I wish I could tell Padme goodbye, but she is surrounded by at least twenty people assaulting her with congratulations and I am sure questions. I catch her eye just briefly and she nods sadly.

The life of Jedi and a Senator.

* * *

"We have received word that the small planet of Manaan is on the brink of a possible full scale conflict with the Trade Federation concerning the mining of kolto. The Republic has asked us to intervene. The Selkath people are a neutral people and refuse to step in. It is of great importance we settle this with as little conflict as possible and it will be a long process," Master Windu taps his fingers together in pyramid shape as we stand before him and the council. 

"Yes, Master, when do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, mid morning, violence is on the brink and we can't risk waiting too long."

"Yes Master."

"The Force be with you it will," Master Yoda dismisses us.

We bow and exit the council chambers. My heart is heavy, I will be away from Padme for who knows how long, and I won't even get to say goodbye.

"Get some rest Anakin, it will be along mission we will embark on tomorrow," I put a hand on his shoulder, feeling too weary to finish the confrontation of the previous hour.

He stiffens but does not pull away. I study him for a moment and notice that he trembles slightly, "Anakin…"

"I'm sorry Master, I am very sorry, you were—are right," his head droops and his shoulders sag.

I don't need him to elaborate, I know and I am grateful.

"It's alright Anakin…it's going to be alright," I sigh putting my arm around his shoulders.

His face fills with relief; he gives a half haggard smile and starts down the hall. I let my shoulders shrug off the weight; perhaps we will be okay…

* * *

Sleep isn't coming to me tonight, too many things to think about, to worry about, and to ponder…so I walk the outdoor training yards. I gaze into the semi dark sky, the lights from the cityscape allowing no stars to shine; they shone so brilliantly on Naboo…

I think I can almost make out her window on the far reaching building, perhaps that one right there …the one lit while the others remain dark perhaps that one is hers. Maybe she, like me, cannot sleep, she maybe is thinking of me, as I think of her.

Looking into those windows, pretending that they are hers, I think about my leaving. I will be gone for a time of unknown length; I will be separated from her by both time and space, the knowledge weakens me. This feeling thing, it's rather hard. Falling in love was relatively easy now it's lying in the bed we've made, the bed that still even with our vows, holds only me at night, is hard. Would I change a thing? Not on your life, do I wish I knew going in a little more then I did? Perhaps, but it wouldn't have changed the outcome. I love Padme, my path leads to her and I know that. Where else it will take me…us, I am not sure, but I know that I made the right choice.

I wish I could tell her goodbye…I wonder, could it be possible…I wonder could our heart force reach to those windows, to that building?

_"Padme…can you hear me?_

Silence.

My heart sinks, I had hoped…

_"Obi-Wan? Where are you?"_

I could shout with joy.

_"Hey, honey…I am in the Jedi training yards, did I wake you?"_

_"No, no, I am so glad to hear your voice…well you know what I mean… I missed you when you left, is everything okay? …Man this connection sure has a reach."_

I internalize a chuckle, _"Indeed it does, the council needed to speak with Anakin and I…we have to leave in the morning."_

_"What? So soon? For how long? Will I be able to see you before you go? Where are going?"_

The questions make my heart sink.

_"I'm sorry, the council just told me tonight. It's on a small planet called Manaan, we'll be gone a month or more…I wish I could see you, but we are leaving early."_

_"Obi-Wan…" _there is a pause, _"What about me dressing as one of my handmaidens…I could sneak out, we could meet, no one would know."_

_"Padme it would be dangerous, you would have no protection…"_

_"I am going, I want to see you. I won't let you go off planet without seeing you…without kissing you, I refuse so you can either meet me or leave me alone, but I am going out."_

_"Alright…but please Padme be careful," _I relent knowing she would seek me out even if I tried to persuade her other wise, not that I would have protested much more then I already have.

_"Meet me at the Imperial __Sunrise__, its nice and out of the way, I know the owner so there will no record, no security recordings…I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

I smile, and I watch as another light next to one I had pegged to be hers blinks on; it had been her light beckoning me, burning for me. I do love her so.

* * *

I see her arrive, and I see her enter she doesn't seem to have noticed me. I wait a few moments and follow her in. Jasper already knows we're coming. Padme's identity is completely hidden by dark handmaidens' robes, and I enter discreetly nodding to Jas who ignores me, his way of saying 'I didn't see you, you're not here.' I appreciate this gesture.

The Imperial Sunrise is a nice unassuming hotel, one where even a Jedi and a Senator can meld with the background.

I would have known room #13 was ours, even if I didn't already know the number, her warmth makes the room almost glow.

As quietly as I can I enter, clicking the door closed behind me. She though still shifts a glance to me over her shoulder.

"Milady," I tease leaning against the door, folding my arms crossing one ankle over the other, grin large.

She smiles a smooth, mellow provocative smile and turns to me tipping her head, she then turns fully making a path towards me. I remain, still smiling, still amused.

"My personal Jedi," her seductive voice nearly purrs, she is now all but pressed against me.

She grins, and I try and catch my breath, the breath she has effectively taken completely.

"I am so very glad you are here," she kisses me, with urgency.

I answer her hunger with deliberateness and passion. Her body pushes against mine her every curve make my body respond. I push my hands through her hair needing to be closer…even closer still.

"I need you…I need you Obi-Wan…" she moans, voice husky and desperate, she pulls at my robes.

"I love you," I pull at the stings of her cape.

"Iloveyoutoo," she mumbles against my mouth, rolling her shoulders, letting the cape pool on the floor.

My mouth drops, "Honey…where are your clothes?" I gulp.

"I was in a hurry," she grins.

"Okay," I shrug and she laughs, I wrap my arms around her waist lifting her up, she wraps her legs around me.

Laughing, and kissing we manage to make it to the bed where we tumble haphazardly. She is beautiful, she is mine, I love her, and she loves me. The amazing miracles never cease.

"I love you so much…"

My stomach twists with love and desire, "I love you too."

* * *

_Do I know the exact moment I fell in love with her? I am not sure, it seems almost like I loved her from the moment I met her, my mind was just too daft to realize. I just know I do and I am forever grateful that I am able to love her. I've found love, I have embraced the fact that I am indeed human, not some perfect ideal specimen full of wisdom, void of emotion, and infallible, but human, and how wonderful to be just that. _

_Trials ahead, I'll take them, hurdles I will embrace them. I will face anything because I have tasted love, and as Paddy Accu once told me "_Once someone has tasted it, they will spend the rest of their lives trying to find it, trying to keep it, and if unfortunate enough to find it and lose it, they will spend the rest of their lives trying to forget it." _I have found it, I do not intend on losing it, and I will keep it so help me._

_I know the Jedi Code and I still in my own way cling to it…_

**_There is no emotion, there is peace_**

**_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…_**

_Please give me peace, please give me ignorance for a season, let me have this love and not pain; please give me knowledge…and the wisdom to use it, for now emotion is in me._

_I am Jedi, I am human._

**THE END**

**A/N:** Wow, the end…would you believe it actually brings a tear to my eye:-) Yes, I am just a bit of sap. Any whoo, anyone catch the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic references? Bad I know, but I had to think of some mission for Obi-Wan and Anakin and my brain wasn't functioning so I commandeered (which in this case means, barrowed without permission (sorry I just love Lemony Snicket…)) the tie in from the game. If anyone likes Jedi games or Xbox games in general I highly recommend this one. I hardly play any video games but this one is great…oh and so is Revenge of the Sith (yeah suddenly I am realizing I play more then I realized…I shudder at the thought)

Oh I have a bit of a shameless plug, you may throw stones and/or rotten fruit…though if you would, please refrain from the tomatoes they are a bear to get out white, I have another Obidala mini story that I just recently posted though I wrote a while ago called **Shh, Baby**, it's posted with another short called **Winds of Change** (a general fic) if you all would like to read and review I would be so grateful… Sorry I am done. _Steps away and brushes away the rotten apple core and…pomegranate?_ Thank you.

**mrs****. skywalker: **there is indeed plenty more to come…just in part II ;-) And wondering what AU is not in the least bit stupid! I've been doing this fan fic thing for almost 5 years (on this site, but more like 6 or 7 in overall fan fic time) and only in the last few did I stop and figure out what AU meant, which means Alternate Universe, like a completely different stage then what the original TV show/movie/book/ etc was based in…unless there is a different meaning out there that I am unaware of (…which is completely likely) but as far as I know that is the standard meaning. Hope that helped! Thanks for reading!

**starnat: **but of course, reviewing reviews is something I like to do best :-) And with such great reviewers, it's just plain fun! I am glad that this story seems plausible; I am not one for stories so far out there, it's hard to remember who you are even reading about. I hope you enjoyed this story!

**abcabc:** Aren't we a wicked one? lol, mmm Obi-Wan, Anakin…and babies…don't get me started! Where is that darn Obi-Wan/Anakin beacon when you need it! Hmph! ;-)

LoL I laughed when I read "_And on a shallow note, I love how impatient Obi-Wan is" _my dear he is a man! A most wonderful man, but a man none the less…a man who has not had his bride in a few days (I am sure he has a tally of the days, hours, minutes and perhaps even seconds) so yes he was a bit anxious…

Anakin is a pain the butt, and I have to pick the time frame of II where he is at (in my humble opinion) they absolute worst! Grr, oh well, we all know how he ends up anyway…limbless! But I better not get started on that because I hated Anakin so much after ROTS, him killing the kids in the council's chambers just did it for me, oh, it made me so angry! I knew he was pure evil then… see here I go again on one of my aimless tangents.

I know shameless reference to the Han/Leia lines but I have my reasons…to which I won't share…yet. The lines in the original movie kind of made me groan but they are perfect in their cheesiness and they are somehow classic.

**DarthBastila: **Now I am sure you caught the KOTOR references ;-) I am so glad you like my story, makes me just grin all day when I get someone who normally doesn't read Obidala's to read one…and have it be mine!

Yeah, ditto on the Ani thing, he has no tact no shame! LoL

**sir-writes-a**** lot: **Yes, yes, anger there is, fear too! I also blanch at the thought of a jealous Anakin…I mean come on we saw just a flash of it at the end of ROTS I shudder to think what full blow angry jealous Anakin would be like…

Thank you, I wanted to write a plot believable enough to be plausible (does that sentence even make sense? lol) so I am so glad that you think it seems real! Well since I love fluffy stuff I had to put in a bit in this chapter…it is the final chapter of part one and I just am a sucker for happy ends.

**SuP3RG1R:** I know, silly but I couldn't help throwing those lines in there, they are so fun!

I memorized all the lines from the commercials, as well as a lot of the lines from the movie…I was walking around the house, shopping and whatever else going "'Is it possible to learn these powers?' 'Not from a Jedi'," and "You are on this council but we do not give you rank of Master" along with "You were the Chosen One!" and of course the ever gripping "Anakin, you're breaking my heart!"

Boy, I am glad I wasn't the only one that got that message! I thought my computer and/or ISP was going haywire on me and I was happy about that!

**UltraViolet41: **So sorry to keep you from sleep, though I am so very glad to have the review:-)

Twists…? Hmm I hope to have a few yet up my sleeve, whether they are twists or merely a slight curve I am not entirely sure lol.

I know, I wrote that little bit about Obi-Wan and the _don't fidget, not too anxious _from personal experience!

What? Obi-Wan is under _your_ bed! Agh, then who in the world did I tie up and put under **_MY _**bed! Oh…oh its okay, no need to panic folks, it's just Anakin (the good version). Lol Thank you so much for reviewing!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** LoL, I've felt like that, hitting the clear wall I mean, I was doing that trying to get started on part III of this thing…I think I've got a nice pace now (_crosses fingers…then remembers Obi-Wan's words about luck lol_)

Yeah, Anakin is very very creepy and very powerful _not _a good combination…Fatal Attraction anybody?

**sassy-satine:** I am so glad I wasn't the only one ready to chuck the computer out the window (well I don't know if you were ready to do that, but I am glad to know that you least knew my frustration over the login thing lol)

Thank you on all points I really appreciate all the support (do I sound like a broken record or what…I do really mean it though).

I just want to give a few kudos' here. You deserve a great amount of credit to getting the word out on the Obidala's. Your story **Come Away With Me **was one for the first Obidala's I ever read and what got me thinking about writing them, yes I confess I am late to the Obidala realm though I did think they should have been together from the beginning, it just never occurred to me that there would fanfics out there…lol and I've been on this fanfic site for…wow am I really coming up on my fifth year? That's a scary thought… Anyway, the Obidala's fans out there owe a lot to you and other dedicated Obidala writers without which this story and I am sure many others would not have been possible.

**A/N:** one final shout out to all the loyal reviewers, you guys just make this writing thing worth it! I hope you all stick around for Part II! Thanks, and may the Force be with you…**_always_**. –RaeAnne


	11. PREVIEW: PART II

**PREVIEW PART II  
****Between Darkness and Light There Is…Life**

The last time we looked a Jedi and a Queen found love and faced an undeniable truth: they are human.

Now we follow a rearranged love story as it continues down its winding path. Rumor of a Separatists force is growing by the day and the once Queen now senator and wife longs for the husband who is away on a mission. Obstacles and conflicts continue to spring as these lovers strive to build a life in the middle of a tormented galaxy.

A young padawan continues to fight a steadily growing darkness that is penetrating his soul. He loves a woman who he has no right to love and he wonders as he watches and tries to learn from his Master if he will ever become a Jedi Knight.

Somehow between moments of darkness and of light, between the dawns the nightfall a Jedi teaches the Chosen One, loves his wife and embraces life.

_

* * *

I knew when we said we loved each other the road would be tough, I knew he'd be gone fulfilling his duty to his Order, and that I would remain fulfilling my duty to my planet. I knew I would be alone but I guess my heart was so full that even with my mind registering all the conditions my heart didn't comprehend. I never fathomed it would hurt this bad; I never dreamed I would ache so deep. But I would not give up the ache because love is the reward, love makes it worth it._

**-----------**

_I swallow, hard, I feel Padme so strong it about does me in. From the moment I landed on Coruscant she has been overwhelming me. I want to see her face, I want to touch her…I need to touch her. I want to feel her, and not just her presence but her, all of her. I want to have a long conversation with her about nothing, and everything, I have missed her company. I want to make love to her…I want to make her scream my name with desire and I want to make up in the morning with her in my arms whispering my name…I want her, just her. _

* * *

Part II coming soon! Thank you all so much for your support and wonderful reviews of Part I you guys are **AWESOME!** I wasn't even going to post this series because I feared no one would really care for it but you all have received it so well I am in awe! I hope you all stick around for Part II and III

**THANK YOU**

—RaeAnne


End file.
